MELTING OF THE HEART
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: A new boy appears and takes up residence with Seto Kaiba. Can this boy melt Seto's icy heart with his childlike innocence or will he be hurt by the coldness?
1. Default Chapter

MELTING OF THE HEART

A/N: Hi! This is my second fic and my muse, Ishigami, is being as mean as ever! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But once again, I do own a character in this. He goes by the name of- I can't say that yet…

Yami lie there, eyes closed, a smirk on his lips, and headphones on his ears, thinking on how he finally managed to rid himself of his hikari's girlfriend. Everyone knew that Anzu only dated Yugi so she could see Yami. Everyone also knew that Yami had absolutely no interest in her. In fact, Yami was much more interested in how tight of pants Otogi--

Yami's thoughts were interrupted by a large weight landing on his chest. His eyes flew open and he saw a boy on his chest. Yami's first thoughts were 'Where the hell did he come from?' and 'Damn…'

The boy had extremely long, silver hair. It reached his knees. The boy's skin was very, very pale; almost as white as the T-shirt and slacks he was wearing. The clothing was baggy, like summer or lounge-around-the-house clothing.

Yami pulled off his headphones and threw them aside. He pushed the boy off his chest and sat up. Yami leaned down and put his ear to the boy's mouth.

'Good. He's breathing. Knocked out, but breathing.' Yami thought.

"Yugi! Yugi, come here!"

Later that night, Yugi, Yami, Mokuba, Honda, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Otogi, and Jounouchi stood around Yugi's bed. The silver-haired boy lie on it, still sleeping, like he was when he fell on Yami. Both Bakura and Marik kept trying to poke him but their hikaris wouldn't let them.

"So… what're ya planning to do with 'em?" Jounouchi asked stupidly.

"We're planning on cutting him up and eating him for breakfast, duh." Bakura said, drawing a giggle from Marik.

"Hush, yami! Don't say things like that. But, where are we going to put him? I haven't any room, what with Malik moving in." Ryou said, glancing at Yugi.

"And you definitely don't want to send him with Bakura and Marik." Yami pointed out.

"Shove it, stupid Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled.

"Enough fighting, you guys. Let's just figure out who has the room to keep him." Mokuba interrupted the impending battle.

Everyone just stared at him.

"I think we solved our room problem…" Otogi muttered. Yami smirked.

"W-wait! I can't! Big Brother may not like it!" Mokuba spluttered.

"I might not like what?" a cold voice demanded from the doorway.

"Big Brother!" Mokuba yelled and ran to his older brother. Everyone turned to see Seto Kaiba.

"Hello, Mokuba. Now, what won't I like?" Seto demanded more forcefully.

"Well…" Mokuba began.

"We need you to take someone in." Yami said, tugging on a lock of Otogi's hair.

"Take someone in? Why should I do anything for YOU?" Seto growled, insulted by the way the request was submitted.

"Don't do it for us." Otogi said, leaning into Yami. "Do it for the kid. You know the rest of us don't have room for another person while you have that huge mansion to yourself."

"Please, Big Brother? He needs out help…" Mokuba pleaded.

"Fine. But only because Mokuba asked me to. Now, where is this 'kid'?" Seto asked. The others moved away from the bed. Except for Bakura and Marik who had to be pulled away.

"He's not awake? I thought that you meant that he was awake." Seto stated, not liking the way this was going. Bakura shrugged.

"We never said anything about him being awake. In fact, he hasn't woken up since he fell on me." Yami said boredly, obviously more interested in the person in his arms.

"Yeesh, get a room!" Honda yelled at them. Yami looked at Yugi.

"May we be excused?" he asked, smirking.

"Not in this house. In Otogi's apartment, fine, but not here." Yugi glared.

Seto rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed. The boy that lie on it looked really peaceful. Seto subconsciously hoped that this wouldn't wake the boy. He scooped the boy up, making sure to get all the hair and started to leave, Mokuba behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

MELTING OF THE HEART CHAPTER 2

MELTING OF THE HEART

A/N: Hello, and welcome to the next chapter of what is currently in KuroSakura-chan's mind! I love everyone who reviewed for me and thank you all! Oh, I'm sorry for any confusion about my charrie! I know that it was brought up that he could be mistaken as Ryou. I apologize. But, his identity will be revealed in this chappy! Enjoy!

**Chinese Fairy:** I LOVE YOU! I am so proud to have one of my favorite authors review for me! Oh, I can't remember if I put it in my last review, I'll check out Constantine a.s.a.p. glomps then runs off as I hear loud cackling coming from Ishigami's room.

**MiniMurder-doll:** Cool! Someone I'd never heard of before you reviewed for me! I'd happily read your stories but I can't read Dutch. It'd be cool if I could, but hey, beggars can't be choosers. Oh, sorry about my charrie. He's obviously not Ryou. His identity will be revealed, don't worry!

**Aseret Kitsune: **Thank you for saying such nice things in all three reviews you've sent me! I was quite surprised to find that you'd taken time to read all three of the stories I have posted and am very happy that you had done so.

Arigato to all of you!

Disclaimer: I hate this part of the fic. Oh well. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I deal as well as I can.

When they reached Seto's mansion, Seto was quite ready to put the boy down. He walked into his elevator and pressed the '4' button. It was the floor that he slept on. There was an extra room on the floor so that's where the boy would sleep.

He called for a maid when he stepped out of the elevator and one came running.

"Go and clean up an extra room near mine for this boy. And hurry up about it." He snapped his instructions out to her.

As she scurried off to obey, he walked to his own room. He opened the door, after unlocking it, and stepped inside. He closed the door behind him and sat down. He looked down at the boy and for the first time, noticed that the boy's pale, white arms had circled Seto's neck. Seto found this rather amusing.

His amusement was increased when the boy nuzzled his chest. Seto brushed hair back from the boy's face so that he could get a better look at him. At the slight touch of Seto's fingers, the boy opened his eyes.

The eyes were beautiful. They were a golden color. A very bright-golden color. Like when the sun was glinting off one of the Sennen Items. It was such a pretty color…

Seto blinked.

He couldn't believe what he was thinking. He looked back down at the boy and noticed that he was no longer holding him. The boy was sitting a few inches to the right of him.

"Can you understand me?" Seto asked and the boy nodded. "What's your name?"

"Satoya." The boy answered, looking at his hair.

"How old are you?" Seto asked, no real emotion in his voice. Satoya picked this up.

"Why do you ask questions with no emotion in your voice?" Satoya countered the question with one of his own. Seto raised an eyebrow. "S-sorry… that was rude of me…"

"No, no. It's fine." Seto brushed the question off.

"I'm… 15. Unless today is October 5th. Then I'm 16." Satoya answered Seto's earlier question.

"Hmm. You're pretty young. Three years younger than me, in fact." Seto mused.

When a knock sounded on the door, Seto allowed them entrance. The maid from earlier stepped in.

"The room you requested is completed, sir." She said politely.

"Thank you. Is that all?" she nodded and left. "Well, come on. Time to get you settled in."

Seto stood and waited for Satoya to stand also. When he did, Seto walked to the door, Satoya following. Seto walked to the newly cleaned room and stepped inside. Satoya followed him in and looked around it.

"Here's your room. Someone will accompany you shopping tomorrow. But now, I must return to work. Good day, Satoya." With that, Seto left, leaving Satoya to stare at where he was with wide, wondering eyes.

MWA-HAH! cough Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chappy! It took me about a month to write it. I always write things in disarray. I never write things in order. So while I was writing the first chappy, I had this one and about 50 other chappies of this and other fics being worked on. But when I saw that I had really cool reviewers, (by the way, if I missed anyone up at the top, I'm sorry, you must've reviewed and it hadn't been up yet) I knew that I had to get moving on this chap.

Ishigami: Hah! I broke out of that prison you locked me in!

Me: Please don't tell me that you set it on fire…

Molten mass of what used to be a cell flies by.

Me: I groan. What am I going to do with you…?

I'll have the next chappy up soon! (Like when I figure out how it's gonna go…) OH! I'm currently stuck in a writer's block so some people are going to be having bad luck. My other fic; Revenge of the Krysanths pt. 1, will have better luck than this one. I have quite a few of its chaps saved on my computer. So, I'm sorry in advance! Please forgive me! And, Satoya is currently 15. So really, he's 4 years younger than Seto. Oops. Seto's only 19 to fit my purposes, I have no idea on how old he really is. Oh, if anyone knows when Seto's birthday is, I'd really appreciate it if you let me know. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HI! This is KuroSakura-chan! I've totally, well almost totally, recovered from my meltdown! I thank anyone that had been worried about me, if there was anyone worried…

Ishigami: Anyway, this is chapter three of MELTING OF THE HEART and Satoya is nowhere to be found right now.

Me: Have you checked with Croix?

Ishigami: No. And I won't.

Me: You're mean to that poor boy.

Ishigami: He swore around Ekkaia!

Me: Oh well! Deal with it! Thank you, my reviewers:

Chinese Fairy: Very sorry! I've been very busy! Here's my update, I hope that it keeps you from sending Haku after me! hides from anger behind Ishigami.

Aseret Kitsune: I really hope that you reviewed for this chapter because I'd feel really dumb if you didn't... Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Hot Topic.

When Satoya woke up the next morning, he saw that an outfit had been lain out for him. As soon as he pulled it on, there was a knock on the door.

"Uhh… Come in…?" he said hesitantly. A young girl stepped in.

"Hello, sir. My name is Leana and I'll be taking you shopping. Kaiba-san said to be sure you get a good amount of outfits." The girl, Leana, said while smiling.

The girl's long, brown hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. She wore a baby-blue, v-neck T-shirt and dark, navy-blue jeans. For shoes, she wore black, heeled boots. She put a hand on her hip.

"Are you ready or would you like me to help you do something with your hair?" she offered, motioning to his hair. Satoya noticed that she had a heavy accent.

"Would you help?" he asked her. She laughed and walked over.

"Braid?" he nodded. "Kaiba-san didn't tell me your name…"

"Satoya." He told her. "Leana, where did you come from? You have an accent…" She laughed again.

"I was born in America. I came to Japan a couple of years ago for schooling. But I ran out of money and Kaiba-san was looking for a new maid and he pays well so… Here I am! Oh, we're done." She stated, stepping back from him.

He stood and admired her handiwork. He smiled, liking how she braided it. He looked up at her and noticed that she was holding shoes for him. He took them and pulled them on.

"Oh! I forgot! We are supposed to meet Ryou-kun! Come on, we're gonna be late!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him out.

She didn't quit pulling him until they found a white-haired boy standing by a store. The boy looked up and smiled when he saw Leana.

"I thought that you'd forgotten me, Leana-chan!" he said.

"I'm sorry, Ryou-kun! We had to do something about his hair. Oh! Ryou-kun, this is Satoya-san. Satoya-san, Ryou-kun." She introduced them. Satoya and Ryou bowed to each other.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ryou-san." Satoya said.

"It is an equal pleasure to actually speak with you. When we last met, you were sleeping. Has Kaiba treated you well?" Ryou asked.

"Hey! No bad talking about him! He's my boss!" Leana protested the impending conversation.

"Ok, ok!" Ryou held his hands up in defeat.

"Well, let's go get this shopping started." Leana prodded the two boys.

While they were shopping, Leana started getting frustrated. No matter what she and Ryou did, Satoya always picked _white_ clothing. She finally threw down her latest choice and turned to Ryou.

"That's it! Get Bakura and Malik!" she shouted at him. Ryou's eyes widened.

"You _want_-"

"Get them!" she ordered.

He nodded and closed his eyes. After a minute, he opened them and pulled out a cell phone. He dialed a number. As he began speaking into it, another white-haired boy appeared next to him. Ryou hung up with the other person.

"Well?" Leana asked.

"He'll meet us there in two minutes. He just got into the mall." Ryou answered.

"Good. Bakura, meet Satoya. He's your project. He normally only wears white. You think you could do something to catch him a date?" Leana asked, purchasing the clothes they'd picked out.

"Girl or guy?" he asked her.

"Ask him." she answered. Bakura looked at Satoya.

"Either…" he said quietly. His family would disown him for that comment. Bakura's grin widened.

"This is going to be fun."

…

This comment was mirrored by Malik when he learned all the details. Malik grabbed Satoya's left arm and Bakura grabbed his right. They dragged him into their favorite store: Hot Topic. Ryou looked at Leana.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" he asked her.

"Mokuba-san is having Kaiba-san take everyone dancing. Satoya's birthday is tomorrow so he told be to make sure he had a good clubbing outfit. Only way for me to do that: Malik and Bakura." She answered.

"Ryou! Leana! Get in here!" Malik yelled. They sighed and walked in.

Malik and Bakura had so much fun with Satoya that they decided to dress Leana and Ryou as well. After their hours of shopping, they decided to get some ice cream. As Leana ate her sundae, she glanced at her watch and swore.

"Sorry, guys, we gotta run. Kaiba-san wants us home in half an hour." She said, standing.

"Ah, screw Kaiba!" Malik said, smearing some ice cream on Ryou.

"Yeah, he's a bastard!" Bakura proclaimed.

"He's also my boss." Leana reminded them.

"Oh yeah…" the two murmured. Ryou waved as Leana and Satoya walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Holy crap… I've just got my first ever reviewer that told me that I made some big ass mistakes… It feels weird… But I'm not saying that I don't want people to do that. Quite the contrary! I want to be told that!

Chinese Fairy: As always you're here with nice words of encouragement for me… Thank you!

(enter before post): Wow… You're the first that's ever told me that I made a huge mistake… Thanks… Two paragraphs… Really made me think, ya know? Well, because of that, I changed a few things in chapter four and I now know what the hell I'm gonna do with chapter five! I really owe you one! Of course, Satoya is NOT a Mary-Sue. For one, I don't write them. If my fics sound like they are, please let me know so I can fix that! Oh, and Yami was in his room. I'm gonna re-read that whole chapter to see if I really did leave that out… I coulda swore that I said he was on his bed… And the only reason they kept him was because one, Yugi said so, and two, it was getting late. I have a severe Yugi issue… I don't like him or Anzu… Crap. I feel even more stupid now. I DID forget to tell where Yami was laying down at… Thanks for pointing everything out to me.

Mini-Murder doll: Yay! You're back! (grin) I'm glad you're back! And thanks about liking Satoya…

A/N: Satoya was not originally created by me. He was created by a friend of mine so that she could have a yaoi couple without me being there. Then, one day, she thrust him upon me and from there, I created his whole character. But, he looks the way he does because of my friend. But, I can also explain his extremely feminine looks. Where he comes from, parents abandon their sons if they don't have powers. And very few do. Satoya was lucky and born with powers. He looks feminine because usually only the girls are born with power AND his power is healing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I own the band Ra. Boy, do I sometimes wish I did…

Malik and Ryou's apartment

"Who said that they could come over?" Ryou questioned Malik. Malik grinned sheepishly.

"I did. Well, except for Marik and Bakura. They showed up on their own." Malik answered.

"May I ask why?" Ryou asked, watching Marik dump water on Yami and Otogi, who were sharing mouthes.

"Remember that sleepover party I asked you about?" Ryou shook his head. "Well, you told me that I could have one. I got it in writing!" Malik held up a peice of paper.

"How the hell did you manage that?" Ryou asked, glaring.

"You were laying down with a headache…" Malik admitted. Ryou growled. "Sorry! I'm sorry! But I'm having it tonight."

"So that explains the multiple shopping trips." Ryou said in understanding. "So where are they—"

Ryou never finished his question because Bakura and Marik grabbed him. They pulled him out into the living room. Yami and Otogi had finished moving the furniture aside and were now dancing.

It took Ryou a second, but he finally recognized that the artist was Ra, a personal favorite of Malik's. Bakura shoved Ryou to Marik, who caught him and grinned evilly. Marik began pulling him around in some likeness of dancing.

"Malik, help!" Ryou yelped, cursing his lack of strength.

"Currently busy!" Malik called back. Ryou managed to look around to see that Bakura had Malik.

Ryou groaned.

Later that night, after the dancing was finished, everyone was assembled in the living room. Ryou was sitting on the couch with Malik's head on his lap. Bakura and Marik were spread out on the floor and Otogi was sitting on the floor with Yami's back to his chest.

"So, we heard that you spent the day with the new boy, Ryou." Otogi said, looking over at the white-haired one.

"Yeah, Kaiba sent Leana with him to go clothes shopping. Nice kid. Really quiet." Ryou responded.

"Sounds like you. What's his name?" Yami asked.

"Satoya." Malik answered.

"Anyone figure out where he came from? It's not normal for someone to just drop out of a ceiling." Marik spoke up, pretty calm after all the dancing.

"Oh, I knew we were forgetting something!" Bakura groaned.

"You guys forgot to ask him about himself? Gods, his parents must be worried sick." Yami said, shaking his head.

"Well, shopping was really frustrating. The kid only picked white clothes." Ryou said, trying to defend his forgetfulness.

"So what? You're gonna get us all charged with kidnapping!" Marik exclaimed.

"Don't you think he would've said something if he was worried about getting home?" Malik pointed out.

"Well, yeah, I suppose so. Unless Kaiba's got him scared to death." Otogi said, leaning against the couch.

"Actually, he doesn't seem to mind Kaiba all that much." Bakura said thoughtfully.

"Riiiight…. So, any idea why Kaiba bought him clothes?" Yami asked.

"Leana said that it was Mokuba's idea. Apparently, he wants to become friends with Satoya." Ryou answered.

"Can you blame him? Look at what he has for a brother!" Yami exclaimed.

"You're not gonna get over the Blue-Eyes thing, are you?" Bakura asked in exasperation.

"This has nothing to do with the Blue-Eyes ripping thing! This has everything to do with the fact that he's a heartless bastard!" Yami yelled.

"Ok, whatever you say, pharaoh." Marik said sarcastically.

A/N: Ok, there's chapter four. Now, it was gonna go quite a bit differently but I changed it. It's mainly about what Ryou, Malik, and Bakura felt about Satoya. Next chapter: All about Satoya! I hope that'll make some people happy…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, it's official. I'm an idiot. Last chapter, I left myself a note to add a reviewers name in it. Guess what I forgot to do. Add the name. I feel sad. So, I will add the name this chapter! The name of the reviewer that opened my eyes to my mistakes and gave me the ideas for this chapter was: Shirakaba. By the way, you'll notice that I switch from Kaiba to Seto a lot. That's because Yugi's group calls him Kaiba, yet I prefer to call him Seto. Simple as that.

Thanks to my other reviewers:

AseretKitsune: You're back! hug I missed you! Thank you for your comments!

Chinese Fairy: It doesn't really matter if you talk to me a lot or not, just keep reviewing! Please! I love the comments that I get from you, you're always so kind to me. gives a plushie of Haku and Kurama. And thanks for telling me that you like whatever I write. I'm sorry that you have to wait for the next chapter of 'Dangerous Games.' I'll keep updating!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Ryou walked to the gate of his classmate's mansion, three noisy people behind him.

'Kaiba's gonna want to kill me…' he thought to himself as he pressed the intercom button.

After he stated his name and business, the gates opened and he walked up to the door. The door opened to reveal Mokuba.

"Ryou! You came! I'm glad Leana remembered to give you the message!" Mokuba exclaimed as he pulled Ryou inside, totally ignoring the fact that Malik, Marik, and Bakura were also walking in. Mokuba and the other three walked into the living room, where Satoya sat in a chair by a window and Seto sat in another chair by the fireplace.

"I thought that only Ryou was coming, Mokuba." Seto said, as he saw Malik, Marik, and Bakura.

"They wouldn't stay home." Ryou explained.

"Besides, we want to know more about Satoya." Bakura said as he sat on Satoya's lap. Satoya blushed.

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, what about his parents? Where'd he come from? How'd he drop out of a ceiling?" Marik gave a few examples of some questions.

"Oh, those things…" Mokuba murmured.

"Yeah, those things." Malik said.

"Those are intelligent questions that I'd expected you to have asked when he first showed up." Seto told the group.

"He didn't wake up while he was with us. First time I saw him awake was yesterday." Ryou said quietly.

"Why didn't _you_ ask, Kaiba?" Bakura asked.

"I have work to do. And it was late." Seto answered, attempting to justify his negligence.

"Please… If you want to know about me, just ask. Don't blame each other for not asking." Satoya said quietly. "And, Bakura-san… Could you get off of me? I can't breathe…" Bakura jumped up.

"Sorry." He said quickly.

"So, where did you come from?" Malik asked as he plopped onto the couch.

"Facia. The third province, of course." Satoya answered.

"Facia? Third province? What the hell are you talking about?" Marik asked, looking confused.

"The third province of Golutia, of course." Satoya responded, also starting to look confused.

"Golutia? I've never heard of such a place." Ryou said.

"What? There where am I?" Satoya started to look scared.

"Japan." Seto answered.

"Japan? There's no province named Japan…" Satoya murmured.

"It's a country. On Earth." Bakura said.

"Earth! No way! That's just a fairy tail! It doesn't really exist!" Satoya seemed close to becoming hysterical.

"Satoya-kun, calm down… we'll help you through this…" Mokuba said softly.

"What do you mean, Earth's a fairy tale?" Ryou asked as Satoya took deep breaths to calm down.

"In Golutia, we have one ruler. He rules over all of Golutia. His servants and people that live in his household tell of a place called Earth. They say that it has many wonders but that it's very dangerous. Our ruler says that it's a fairy tale." Satoya explained in a small voice. "They say that there are portals throughout Golutia that can take you there. Only little kids believe it though…"

"Well, obviously it's true…" Ryou said slowly.

"I don't believe it." Seto said suddenly. "There's no proof that it's real, so I don't believe it. He probably just made it up so that we don't send him home."

Satoya suddenly stood up, looking very upset. "Everything that I just said was true! I'm not lying to you! I _want_ to go home! This place scares me! I miss my peaceful home with all the trees and flowers! This place is dreadful!" he yelled at Seto. Everyone sat there, staring at Satoya. Even Seto. No one had ever yelled at him like that before.

As Satoya stood there, looking like he was going to cry, the air behind his back shimmered. After a couple seconds of shimmering, wings appeared.

They were pure white, like his hair. They were also feathered. Everyone swore that he looked like an angel with them.

"What… the hell…?" Marik was the first to break the silence.

Satoya looked back and squeaked when he saw the wings. Everyone stared at him in confusion. They figured that this had happened before. Obviously not.

"What… Are those?" Seto managed after a bit.

"I… I don't know…" Satoya answered quietly.

A/N: Bwa-hah! I have finished chapter five! Oh, I don't own Golutia and I don't know if the name of the third province is Facia. I also don't know if that's the province Satoya came from. All I know is that he definitely didn't come from the first province. I hope you all enjoyed! I know it got a little corny at the end but I couldn't think of anything else! But Satoya really does have wings. Which is why no one is getting chapter three of 'Dangerous Games' till this chapter is put up. R&R! Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok, look. I just bought the 11th volume of _Fruits Basket_ and it's extremely sad. So, this may be a little sad. I have no idea yet. I haven't any idea what it's gonna be about yet, either! So, I'm going with the flow. It can't hurt. …Can it?

Thanks reviewers:

Chinese Fairy: Wow, two of my reviewers squealed in their reviews! Ok, I'm sorry about the late update. Plus, 'Dangerous Games' is screwed. I haven't typed up the next chapter yet... TT Sorry. Thanks!

Aseret Kitsune: Well, you're always to the point! That's a good thing though. Don't think that I'm insulting you! Thanks!

Mini-Murderdoll: Yeah, Golutia IS beautiful and it is the perfect place for Satoya. But, do remember that it isn't MINE. It's a friend of mine. Also, he's gonna stay on Earth. For now... Oh, if you want to read a fic with Seto and Satoya together, check out 'Dangerous Games', it's good. Thanks!

Ishigami: MWA-HAH! I'M BACK! Oh, Kuro doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter six.

"Satoya-kun… Has this… happened before…?" Ryou asked quietly. Satoya nodded slowly.

"Two years ago… On my birthday… I'd gotten my first real friend but my parents told me that I couldn't be friends with him anymore… So, when I went to tell him, I began to cry and they just appeared… My mother was overjoyed… my father… he sighed and left the room, shaking his head." Satoya answered, his wings wrapping around him, as though attempting to protect him.

"Can you make them go away? You didn't have them earlier…" Malik wondered aloud. Satoya shook his head.

"I've tried. Last time, they went away after two weeks… I don't know when they'll go away now…" Satoya said. No one said anything for awhile. Then:

"Well, I think they're cool." Marik spoke up.

"Yeah. He's right, they ARE cool." Bakura agreed.

"No, they're awesome!" Mokuba insisted.

"Yeah, the squirt's right." Marik said with a grin.

"Hey! I'm not a squirt!" Mokuba glared.

"Can you actually fly?" Malik asked, starting to look giddy.

"Yes… Just not that well… I crashed a couple times, then my mother put a stop to it…" Satoya replied.

"Can I touch them? Can I, can I!" Bakura started to jump up and down.

"Oh, stop acting like a child on a sugar high, Bakura." Ryou scolded, though he too wanted to know how the wings felt.

"Aww, but Hikari-" Bakura was cut short by Seto standing.

"Kaiba-san…?" Satoya asked meekly.

"You'll have to house him somewhere else." Seto said coldly, turning to leave.

"What! You're kicking him out just because he has wings!" Marik yelled.

"Stop for a moment and think. I know that at least one of you has the brain to figure out why he can't stay here." Seto said.

"Uh, drawing a blank here." Bakura said.

"Ohhh. How stupid of me to forget! He can't stay here because Kaiba always has the press following him!" Malik exclaimed.

"And if the press got a hold of this…" Ryou let the thought trail off.

"So… Who's taking him?" Marik asked.

"We will!" Bakura offered.

"Eh… I dunno if that's a good idea…" Ryou and Mokuba said together.

"Why not? We'll take good care of him!" Bakura looked indignant.

"I'll go with them… If it isn't any trouble…" Satoya spoke up.

"Oh, it's no trouble, Satoya-chan!" Marik beamed. Bakura nodded vigorously.

"I'll have my limo take you. Cover his wings." Seto said as he left.

A/N: There. Ack, my brain hurts. Ishigami, are you sure I'm totally fixed?

Ishigami: No. There may be a few defects and/or glitches. If any reader out there would like to send a few people to help fix things, I'd appreciate the help! And hey, maybe you could even make it to where she'd do something you want!

Me: Don't tell them that! (glare)

Ishigami: (He sticks his tongue out then turns and walks away.)

Me: I'm SO grounding you once my head stops hurting! Oh, to my readers, this is my way of telling you that I've got writer's block.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok, everyone's screwed. I haven't really gotten rid of my writers block but I must update for you all! Especially because you all threaten to send random anime characters after me! Anyway, I'm pulling the shameless plug for a bit. If you have any ideas as to where this fic can go, other than SetoXSatoya because I'm getting to that, then please tell me! I beg of you! Oh, this has nothing to do with my fic, but has anyone else heard of the band Ra? They're a rock band and they have songs called 'Fallen Angels' and 'Do You Call My Name.' Please let me know if you do! I hate to think that I imagined the band!

Ishigami: Wow, she's really a wreck, huh? Anyone willing to help repair the writers block, let us know! Oh, we also heard that there's a new rule against responding to reviewers so we won't this chapter. Please let us know if this is true or not! But thanks to the reviewers none-the-less!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Golutia. (In case it gets mentioned again)

"Uhh… We have a problem…" Marik said quietly, staring at the door to his and Bakura's apartment.

"What do you mean 'We have a problem'?" Bakura growled. He was holding Satoya because that was the only way they could think of to hide his wings under a coat.

"Well, umm… I uhh… Lost… my… key…?" Marik said, backing away from his psychotic boyfriend.

"You WHAT!" Bakura basically screeched.

"It's probably over at Ryou's…" Marik said consolingly.

"Or…" The three boys looked to the door to see Yami standing in their apartment.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment, pharaoh!" Marik demanded.

"Hey, don't forget me!" A voice from inside the apartment exclaimed.

"You. And Otogi. In our apartment. Alone. I swear that the only bodily fluids in there had better be ours!" Bakura declared.

"Yeah, yeah. You three coming in, now?" Yami asked, moving aside to allow them entrance.

"You still haven't explained how you got in." Marik growled as he stepped inside the doorway.

"Oh. Well, that's simple. When we woke up, we found your key on the floor but you had already left so we decided to come here and wait for you." Otogi said smiling from the couch.

"Yeah, yeah. Now move, ya lump. Satoya should have somewhere to sit." Bakura said, putting Satoya down and removing the coat.

"Oh my Ra…" Yami murmured.

"Are those real?" Otogi asked, reaching up touch one of Satoya's wings. Bakura swatted his hand.

"Yes, they're real…" Satoya answered shyly.

"Oh! Satoya, this is Otogi on the couch and Yami. Or you could just call him 'pharaoh' like Bakura and I do. He's got this egomania thing going on, I swear, he and Kaiba are like twins. Only, Kaiba's about two feet taller than him." Marik said. Yami growled.

"I do not have an ego!" he shouted.

"Suuuure ya don't." Bakura smirked at the former pharaoh.

"So, why's he here?" Otogi asked, stopping the imminent bloodbath.

"Well, obviously, his wings." Bakura said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which, as he later pointed out, it was.

"Why couldn't Kaiba keep him? I mean, he can hide anything in that mansion of his." Otogi said.

"Because, as much as I loathe to admit it, he is quite popular. The press is watching him 24/7. Eventually, one of them would see him, see the wings, and publish it." Yami reasoned out.

"Wow, maybe you aren't quite as idiotic as we originally suspected, pharaoh." Marik said teasingly.

"Why you-"

"Umm… Bakura-san… I'm sorta hungry…" Satoya spoke up quietly.

"Hasn't Kaiba been feeding you?" Marik asked.

"Not today… I wasn't hungry when breakfast was served…" Satoya answered sheepishly.

"Well, time for some quality cooking done by yours truly!" Bakura exclaimed, rolling up his sleeves.

"Oh no you don't!" Yami yelled. "We can't have you poisoning him!"

"I'll cook." Otogi said. "Since I know for a fact that Yami can't cook, obviously Bakura can't cook, and I wouldn't trust Marik's cooking if my life depended upon it."

The three yamis glared and sulked while Satoya giggled. Turns out, the only thing that Otogi could cook was macaroni and cheese, but he made _good_ macaroni and cheese. And without the box!

"That was very good, Otogi-kun." Satoya praised the food, smiling.

"See? Even he thinks that I can cook, Yami!" Otogi said with a smirk. Yami grumbled.

"So, where are we all sleeping?" Yami asked after a bit.

"What do you mean? You're not staying here!" Bakura glared.

"But-"

"No!" Marik cut Otogi's argument off.

"Oh, can't they stay? I've never been to a sleepover before…" Satoya asked sweetly.

"Oh, well… Fine. But only because Satoya needs the experience." Bakura said grudgingly.

"Yay!" Satoya smiled.

A/N: There, I hope you're all happy! That took me about a week to write. These writer's blocks are deadly, man. They can kill people.

Ishigami: Yeah, like my parents.

Me: They didn't die because of a writer's block, Ishigami. I killed them because I didn't like them anymore.

Ishigami: I knew it!

Me: So? Anyway, R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: How many of you out there were hoping that this chapter would be a sleepover chapter? Well, guess what. It is! There'll be games and fun and music and random make-out sessions! Now doesn't that sound fun? Enjoy!

Thanks reviewers: (screw that rule if there is one)

kagome-princess: Thanks. You're a really cool new reviewer!

Chinese Fairy: I missed being able to write to you before my disclaimers! Thanks! And yeah, that took a week.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duh. Or Gackt. Or LarenCial. Or X-Japan. Or Glay.

"HEY! HANDS OFF THE SNACKS YOU STUPID-NOT-ABLE-TO-STEAL-PROPERLY-ROYAL-FUCKING-BASTARD!" Bakura yelled over the Glay music that was blasting over the newly-fixed radio.

Yami sulked from the kitchenette area where he had been attempting to snatch some chips. Over by the sofa, Marik was teaching Satoya how to dance. Or, as Otogi put it, was pulling him around in circles and making him dizzy. He received a pillow to the face for the comment. Malik and Ryou made it over to witness the massacre of Satoya's innocence. Malik sighed.

"He'll never be the same… Marik and Bakura will have left their mark on him…" he said, shaking his head.

"Don't say things like that! I've managed to live through all of you without losing my sanity!" Ryou said indignantly.

"You're not sane!" Otogi exclaimed. "You sleep with Malik and you have Bakura living in your head! How can you be sane?"

"You're not any better! _You_ sleep with a five-thousand year old, egotistical, pharaoh!" Malik yelled in defense of his lover.

"Watch your mouth, Blondie!" Yami shouted. Meanwhile, nobody noticed that Marik and Bakura were _both_ teaching Satoya.

"And you step here-No! Not on his foot! Yes! There!" Bakura instructed as Marik winced from the pain in his foot. Satoya grinned sheepishly. After awhile, they actually taught him to dance properly. At least… How they see as properly. Then the doorbell rang.

"PIZZA!" Bakura, Malik, and Marik yelled in unison. All three ran to open the door only to crack heads. Ryou sighed and opened the door.

"Hey, Bakura told us there was a party goin' on." Jou grinned, holding up six pizzas.

"I brought drinks!" Honda also grinned. The two pushed their way into the apartment. They stared at what they saw.

"He… He's got wings…" Honda managed to get out.

"Duh. You know, we never would've noticed if you hadn't pointed it out." Sarcasm lined Bakura's words.

"You bein' sarcastic, or somethin'?" Jou asked, glaring.

"No, no, of course not!" This time the sarcasm was in Malik's voice. Marik's head was hurting too much for him to be sarcastic.

"Hello. My name is Satoya." Satoya smiled and bowed to Jou and Honda.

"Oh, there's no need to bow to these idiots, Satoya. They're still trying to work out fact that you have wings." Otogi said, flicking a die at Jou.

"Hey! That hurt! And who're you callin' an idiot, dice boy!" Jou shouted at Otogi, glaring.

"Awww… Is the puppy upset?" Marik's pain evaporated, allowing him to torment Jou now.

"Stop calling me a puppy!" Jou shouted.

"Why are you all calling him that?" Satoya asked innocently.

"You still got that tape, Bakura?" Malik asked.

"Oh, the dog duel? Yeah. Bottom cabinet." Bakura answered, pointing at the right cabinet doors. Malik walked over and pulled out a tape that had been titled 'Dog Duel.'

"You TAPED it!" Jou sounded scandalized.

"A lot of people did. I know that I did. Though Yugi threw it out later when he found it." Yami shrugged.

"Ryou never threw mine out." Malik said proudly.

"B-But you're all supposed to be my friends!" Jou exclaimed.

"We are. Didn't you know that this friendship is based on picking on each other? And besides, Honda has a copy too." Bakura stated. Jou just stared at them all.

A/N: Well, there's chapter 8. It may not be quite as funny as I had intended it to be but the last half of it I wrote while I was sick so… anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok, it's about midnight, Full Metal Alchemist is on and I'm not watching it. Anyone see something wrong with this picture? Oh well. It's nothing big.

Thanks reviewers:

Aseret Kitsune: Aww, thanks! I can't remember what it was and I'm not sure what chapter you're talking about but thanks anyway!

kagomeprincess: Thanks. That chapter was shorter than normal. I think. ;

Chinese Fairy: Sorry! Seto's in this one though! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I no own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Well, that was fun." Bakura smirked, looking around the living room.

"Shh… They're all sleeping…" Malik whispered. He patted Ryou's hair, which overlapped the pale boy's face.

"Should we get them some blankets?" Otogi asked.

"Probably. Look in the closet. I hide extra blankets there so Marik doesn't use them." Bakura pointed.

"Why do you hide them from Marik?" Malik looked confused as Otogi grabbed some blankets.

"You cut your mind link with Marik, haven't you?" Malik nodded. "Then are you sure you wanna know?" Malik's face paled slightly at Bakura's slight sarcastic tone.

"I'll answer for him. Hell no." Otogi muttered as he laid a blanket over Jou then Honda.

"Smart choice, dice boy." Bakura smirked again.

"What the hell did you just call me!" Otogi shouted, not realizing that he was right next to Satoya's ear. Satoya jumped and looked around quickly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Now look what you did, dammit. It's ok, Satoya. You can go back to sleep. That bastard won't be waking you again." Malik said, craning his neck to look over at the other pale boy, seeing as his lover was currently using his chest as a pillow. Satoya blinked slowly, not comprehending everything because he was still half asleep.

"Don't worry, Satoya." Bakura patted his head softly and handed him a blanket. Satoya nodded slowly and layed back down, wrapping the blanket around himself. He was asleep in a minute. Bakura turned and glared at Otogi. "You need to watch your mouth. I can't believe you _yelled_ in his _ear_."

"I didn't _mean_ to." Otogi muttered, finishing his blanket rounds.

"Yeah, yeah. Now shut up and go to sleep, you two." Malik ordered.

"Wait, I wanna talk somemore." Bakura complained.

"About what?" Otogi whined.

"You don't have to listen." Bakura muttered.

"Humph." Otogi settled down next to Yami.

"What's on your mind, 'Kura?" Malik asked.

"Satoya." Bakura answered.

"Still?" Otogi whines again.

"Shut up, Otogi. What about Satoya?" Malik sits up a bit more.

"Well, did you notice that he wasn't really happy tonight?" Bakura asked, sitting next to Marik's sleeping form.

"What are you talking about? I've never seen someone so overjoyed." Malik said increduously.

"No, he's right. There was this… sadness… in his eyes. And whenever Kaiba was mentioned, his eyes seemed to lose part of that sadness. Uh. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the kid fancied him." Otogi added.

"Humph. Even a sweet kid like Satoya wouldn't be able to melt that thick of ice." Malik said in disbelief.

"Ice?" Bakura inquiered.

"The ice around Kaiba's heart." Malik answered.

"Oh." Bakura said in understanding. "I'd hate to see the kid get hurt."

"I agree." Otogi nodded.

"Aww… The great tomb robber has a soft spot…" Malik teased.

"Shut up. Besides, who couldn't have a soft spot for him after a long time with him?" Bakura asked, attempting to gather the shreds of his dignity.

"Kaiba." Otogi and Malik answered together.

Kaiba Mansion; earlier that night.

"Big Brother, can't I go visit?" Mokuba pleaded with him.

"No, Mokuba. He's going to have a hard time getting used to staying with Bakura and Marik. So I think you should just let him alone." Seto said, putting papers into his briefcase for the next morning.

"Why won't you let me become friends with him?" Mokuba asked, upset. Seto turned at looked at his younger brother.

"What are you talking about? I'm not stopping you from becoming his friend." Seto said.

"Yes, you are! Ever since we brought him here, you haven't let me near him! I just want to become friends with him!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Look, Mokuba, as soon as his-" Seto still had trouble admitting that Satoya had wings-"are gone, I'm going to file a report on him with the police."

"What! Why! He hasn't done anything wrong!" Mokuba glared.

"I know. But there may be a possibility of him finding his family this way." Seto explained.

"What if he doesn't want to find them?" Mokuba asked angrily.

"He can't stay with us, Mokuba." Seto turned back to his briefcase.

"Why not!"

"He's not like everyone else."

"You just don't want him around because you like him!" Seto didn't have time to respond before Mokuba had run from the room.

"I 'like him?' No way. I don't get attracted to others." Seto shook his head and finished with his papers.

A/N: I hope everyone liked that chapter! It's longer than my last ones… I hope everyone's happy!

Ishigami: Don't believe her. She's pissy and hopes everyone is just as pissy as she is.

Me: Ishigami… (warning tone)

R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok, the idea for this chapter came to me while I was hunting. Yeah. Great idea. Be thinking of ideas for your story while waiting for deer to come along so you can shoot it. Mm-hmm. Intelligent. (sarcastic tone)

Ishigami: Sounds like something you'd do.

Me: Shut up! Anyway, what do you guys think about Satoya accidentally being sent back in time? You know, to Ancient Egypt? Of course, it wouldn't be only Satoya and he would come back to the present… Well, just let me know what you all think!

Thanks reviewers:

Chinese Fairy: My dear Fairy-chan... You're gonna kill me for this chapter... Anyway, just because Mokuba notices, doesn't mean that _Seto_ notices. But, it's longer, so you should be happy about that! ;;

kagome-princess: Whoa, you're review is the exact same as last time... That's sorta cool... (scratches head) Thanks anyways!

Disclaimer: I not the owner of Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Domino High.

Two weeks exactly after Satoya began living with Marik and Bakura, his wings disappeared. He had been dancing around joyfully until he heard a laugh from behind him. He turned quickly, blushing at the sight of Bakura doubled over from laughter.

"It's not nice to laugh at people…" he murmured, embarrassed.

"S-sorry… It was just so cute, watching you prance around like that." Bakura collapsed in another fit of laughter. Satoya pursed his lips.

"Where's Marik?" he asked, attempting to change the subject and thus regain some of his pride. Satoya didn't get an answer until Bakura had calmed down.

"He's getting your uniform with Ryou."

"What? Uniform? For what?" Satoya looked alarmed.

"Malik says that Ryou doesn't think it's safe for you to be here all alone while we go to school. Personally, I think that he thought this up so we could cause more hell and keep an eye on you at the same time. Anyway, Ryou got you registered at the high school with us all. You can write, can't you?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. My mother insisted that I be able to speak and write in anything that could be taught to me." Satoya answered.

"Ah. Well, good. It wouldn't do for you to have to be put back a couple grades because you couldn't write." Bakura grunted, laying on the floor, seeing as he was too lazy to go to the couch.

The next day, Satoya sat in class with the others. He was pulling at the collar of his shirt and playing with his hair. Ryou had made him pull it up into a braid. He had been a little happy to find that Seto was in the same homeroom as he, and confused when handed his schedule.

"Seto Kaiba" the teacher was calling off role in no particular order.

"Here."

"Ryou Bakura."

"Present."

"Yami Bakura."

"What do you want?"

"Malik Ishtar."

"You talking to me?"

"Marik Ishtar."

"What?"

"Atemu Mouto."

"Yes?"

"Yugi Mouto."

"Here."

"Anzu."

"Present, ma'am."

"Jounouchi."

"Huh, what?"

"Honda."

"I'm here."

"Ryouji Otogi."

"Right here."

"Satoya… Ah, Satoya… Satoya, do you have a last name?" the teacher asked, confused.

"Bakura. He's my cousin. He's been home schooled 'till now because he wanted to know how real school felt." Bakura spoke up before even Ryou could react.

"Ah. Well, everyone welcome Satoya Bakura-san to our class." The teacher introduced.

The first two hours went pretty smoothly, in homeroom, Bakura and Marik inducted Satoya into their work group, and in Ceramics, Satoya was instantly loved by the teacher. Seeing as he and Ryou were the only two with that class, they sat together. Well, there were other students, but none that Satoya knew. Ryou picked up the small pot that he'd been working on as Satoya started his own project. By the end of class, he had a flower made.

"Oh, that's pretty, Satoya. What is it?" Ryou asked.

"A rose. After it goes through the kiln, I'll paint it black. They're the really pretty ones." Satoya answered.

"Yes, black roses are pretty but so are red ones." Ryou stated.

"Not as pretty as black ones are." Satoya argued. The teacher agreed with Ryou but was immensely proud of Satoya's effort. Then came third hour and the big problem. Nobody had the same hours with Satoya after that. Sure, they had lunch with him but none of their classes matched.

"Great, now what?" Malik asked.

"I'll go with Satoya. I normally skip the next hours anyway." Bakura said.

"No, I know of somebody with all the same hours as Satoya." Ryou said softly.

"You've got to be kidding! You're not going to leave him with _him_, are you?" Yami exclaimed, knowing who Ryou was talking about.

"We don't have much choice, do we?" Ryou shot back.

"Who?" the others demanded.

"Kaiba."

"What about me?" Seto asked coldly from behind them.

"You have all the next hours with Satoya." Yami explained.

"So?" Seto still sounded very cold.

"We would like it if you would show him around." Ryou said.

"Yeah, and don't you make any moves on 'im, ya here?" Jou glared.

"You have no need to worry about that. I won't do as you all have asked." Seto walked away.

"Damn bastard." Marik growled.

A/N: This is chapter 10… I didn't realize that until I reached the end of writing it… Damn Seto! (growl) Sooner or later, he won't be such a stuck up pain-in-the-ass. But that's gonna stop once he realizes he loves Satoya. Oh fun. R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ooh, chapter 11! I feel so proud! So many people like it! And once again, damn the heartless bastard known as Seto! I will eventually get him to change, I'm evil like that. (cackles) Anyway, about the whole Ancient Egypt thing, I need to know what you guys want!

Thanks reviewers:

kagomeprincess: Thanks! I don't have the energy to put in a nice review so I'm sorry. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Yu-Gi-Oh! If I were, somebody would've thrown Anzu and Yugi off a cliff by now. And Seto would be with Satoya!

"Hide!" Marik called out. He and Bakura grabbed Satoya's arms and dove into a store aisle.

"Marik? Bakura? Who are you guys trying to hide from?" the annoying voice of the one and only Yugi came floating at them. Marik groaned as Bakura made motions of wanting to strangle someone. Yugi and Anzu came into view after a few moments.

"Why are you guys sitting on that boy?" Anzu asked, seeing Bakura and Marik sitting on Satoya, trying to hide him from view.

"What boy? Bakura, do you see any boy?" Marik looked at Bakura.

"Huh? Nope. No boy here." Bakura answered, sweeping some of Satoya's hair behind him.

"You guys, he can't breathe." Yugi pointed out. Bakura and Marik swore as they looked back to see that Satoya's face was turning blue from lack of oxygen. They both jumped up.

"Oh! You mean that boy? We must've fallen on him on accident!" Bakura laughed nervously as Satoya rolled over, breathing deeply.

"Yeah, why didn't you say THAT boy?" Marik added to the act.

"Hey! That's the boy that fell on Yami!" Yugi said, looking closer at Satoya.

"Get away from him, midget! You'll contaminate him!" Bakura grabbed Yugi's shirt, pulling him backwards.

"Contaminate him? With what? Yugi doesn't have any germs." Anzu tilted her head.

"He does too. No teenage boy is as innocent as he is." Marik said matter-of-factly.

"That doesn't mean that he has germs! That just means that he's a sweetheart!" Anzu argued. Both Marik and Bakura gagged.

"Hey guys-What'd you do to Satoya!" Mokuba yelled, coming up behind Marik and Bakura.

"Huh? Oh. We didn't do anything. Yugi pushed us onto him." Bakura smirked at Marik.

"Yugi pushed you, huh? How pathetic." A cold, drawling voice said from behind Mokuba.

"Kaiba. What the hell are you doing here?" Marik glared.

"Is it against the law for someone to go to the supermarket?" Seto asked.

"For you, yeah." Anzu spoke up.

"Shut up, before I sick my dogs on you." Seto glared at her and she and Yugi ran.

"Hey, you ok, Satoya?" Mokuba asked, helping him sit up.

"Yeah. Just trying to catch my breath." Satoya smiled slightly.

"You want to come shopping with me and Big Brother?" Mokuba asked, not even glancing up to see if it was ok.

"Ummm… If it's ok…" Satoya said shyly. Mokuba looked up.

"Please, Big Brother?" Mokuba wheedled. Seto sighed.

"If you want."

"Thank you, you're the best!" Mokuba grinned at Satoya.

"Hey, what about us!" Bakura looked outraged.

"What about you?" Seto asked coolly.

"Are we coming too?" Marik asked, glaring.

"No. We'll drop Satoya off at you're house later!" Mokuba said happily, pulling Satoya up and running off with him. Seto followed. Marik and Bakura looked at each other.

"We'll never see him again."

A/N: How's that for a chapter? Guess what next chapter will be. I'm not going to tell you now! R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ack. I just finished reading a very sweet and sad fic and now I want to write a sweet Seto and Satoya chapter but I can't because I screwed myself over. So, I'll see what I can do in this chapter to… _progress…_ things. Sound good? I sure as hell hope it does. Ok, here we go. 'A Day With The Kaibas.'

Thanks reviewers:

kagome-princess: Hi... I'm sorry that my last comment to you was not quite as nice as it should have been. I love the fact that you review for me and I apprectiate it. Thank you for your very kind comments!

Chinese Fairy: Now there's a name that I haven't typed in awhile. I missed you! You really like how I'm putting them together? Wow... I barely even like it... Well, if you like it, then it must be pretty good. Thanks for returning! Were you grounded or something?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except random people that you've never heard of, Satoya, and the plot.

P.S A/N: I recently cut myself off from the person I originally wrote with so sometimes, it may seem that I'm not normal. That's probably because I'm not. Anyway, most of the characters I used to write with were created with her, including Satoya. I just want you all to tell me if you think this fic is suffering because I'll do what I can to fix it. I'm sorry if it falls below your expectations.

"Satoya, try this!" Mokuba pushed a chocolate pocky stick into Satoya's hands. Satoya slowly bit into it then brightened.

"This is really good!" Satoya continued eating it as Mokuba beamed.

"Here, Big Brother! You have some too!" Seto looked over as his brother called to him.

"No thank you, Mokuba." He turned away again only to feel a tug on his jacket sleeve. He turned back around to see Satoya offering him a peice.

"It's really good, Kaiba-san…" Satoya said quietly. Seto rolled his eyes and took the offered piece.

"…Thank you…" Seto said after a second. Satoya brightened.

"You're welcome!" he smiled brightly.

"Hey, hey! This way!" Mokuba grabbed both Seto's and Satoya's hand and started to pull them into a arcade.

The three of them spent hours in the mall. Mokuba basically ran the whole thing. Seto would just dish out the money and Satoya was bewildered by all the sights. After the arcade, Mokuba had them go to the theater to see some movie that was based off a game that Mokuba had beaten. Seto found it fasinating, though he'd never admit it. Satoya and Mokuba were both moved to tears by the end of it, though.

After the movie, they spent some time in a book store where Satoya was embarrassed horribly by picking up a manga that he'd seen at Bakura and Marik's house. An extremely explicit yaoi manga. Mokuba had hurriedly taken it from him, all the time explaining what it was about, thus causing Seto to question him as to how he knew so much.

They quickly left that store.

Then, they headed to a music shop, Mokuba picking out different cds for Satoya to listen to. They spent the most money in that shop. By the time they made it out of there, it was late, so Mokuba led them to a restaurant where they ate a nice, semi-quiet dinner. Lastly, before they took Satoya home, they had a picture taken.

Satoya and Mokuba were laughing and pushing at each other in the booth right before the picture was snapped. Mokuba accidentaly pushed Satoya too hard and Satoya fell back into Seto. The picture snapped, thus showing Seto holding Satoya up, Satoya blushing as he looked up at Seto, and Mokuba pointing and laughing.

It was about nine when they got Satoya back and Bakura and Marik were pissed. They hurried Satoya inside when he returned. Then, they glared at Seto.

"What makes you think that you can keep him out so late, huh! He has school tomorrow!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Yeah! You better hope that he had a great time or else!" Marik threatened.

"You two sound like mother hens." Mokuba remarked.

"We do not!" the two psychos yelled together.

"That's enough. We apologize for keeping him so long. I do hope you'll forgive us." Seto said snidely before leading Mokuba away. Bakura and Marik looked at each other then headed into the apartment.

"Satoya!"

A/N: How's that for a chapter? I think that it was pretty good. Anyway, the movie mentioned was Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Basically, I have it on the brain because it's coming out here in America in November. I can't wait! R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ack! Chapter 13 is upon us! Yeah, I just got home from going to Millington and White Lake and whoever doesn't know where that is, it's in Michigan. I basically just spent a whole weekend, on the internet at other places. Of course, my friend was on more than I. She domineered it. We were on myspace the whole time. Anyway, now that I set up my own e-mail, you all can just e-mail me and talk to me that way if you wish to reach me and it hasn't anything about my fics. Or, you can just e-mail me to bitch me out if I haven't updated in a while and you've already reviewed. Just go to my profile to find my e-mail!

Thanks reviewers:

Chinese Fairy: Yay! I make you feel loved! Umm, sorry about the fact that it was so short but I'm also glad to hear that you weren't grounded. Thanks for returning!

kagomeprincess: You're a constant reviewer and I appreciate that. It makes me feel needed. Please stick around!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Gackt or December Love Song.

Chapter 13

"You two called…?" Satoya stuck his head out of the bathroom, where water was running.

"Yes. Get your silver-haired ass out here and tell us what happened today." Bakura ordered.

"Could this wait…? I'm about to take a shower…"

"No, it can't wait. Get out here before we are forced to call all our friends and make them help us tickle you 'til you tell." Marik threatened. Satoya sighed and made as though he was going to come out. Then, he ducked into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it.

"Wha… Satoya!" Bakura growled.

"He's learning, he's learning…" Marik laughed.

"Too much time around you two and anyone can pick up bad habits."

"Hello, Malik." Neither Bakura nor Marik needed to turn to know.

"Oh, jeez, he gets a hello, but I don't?" Ryou this time.

"Hello, Ryou."

"So, why was Kaiba dropping Satoya off here? We saw his car pull away." Malik plopped onto the couch. Bakura and Marik plopped next to him.

"Mokuba kidnapped Satoya at the store earlier." Marik said.

"You two LET him?" Ryou asked in disbelief.

"Well, it was that or let Yugi and Anzu turn him into a friendship ranter." Bakura threw a pillow at his hikari.

"And it's not like we said 'Ok, you can have him for the whole damn day.'" Marik yawned.

"Then why's he home so late?" Malik asked.

"The bastards just returned him." Marik replied.

"Hey, do you guys hear something?" Everyone got quiet for a moment before:

_Save, your smile for me_

_even although you cry for me_

_Remember me and love me always_

_Love, and smile for me,_

_Hold on to all that we had_

_Remembering and love me again_

"Umm…" Bakura looked confused.

"That's Gackt. December Love Song." Ryou said matter-of-factly.

"What? The guy that sings 'Vanilla?'" Malik asked.

"Yes. That's the guy." Ryou answered.

"Why does Satoya have a LOVE song by him?" Marik asked after a moment. They all sat there for a moment then:

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

A/N: Don't worry, I won't let them kill Seto. Besides, it was Mokuba that picked out the cd. Not Seto. Too bad that they don't know that. R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Ok, listening to Disney soundtracks is a bad idea if you're thinking the next chapter to your fic. Cuz now, I'm frickin' really needing to write a chapter of sweetness between Seto and Satoya. Damn my fucking planning of how this story is going. Dammit! 'Now what? The author is damning herself.' is probably what you all are thinking. Now, I have to harness the power of dreams! BWA-HAH! Fear me! (cough) Ack. Never mind. You don't have to fear me if you dun wanna.

Thanks Reviewers:

Chinese Fairy: (wakes up from faint) Ack, yeah, December Love Song... Yeah, I had to go and look again to remember... ;; Well, I liked your e-mail! That's so cool... I dunno if you got mine. And yeah, definitely no more coffee for the Fairy-chan...

kagome-princess: But if I kill Seto, that'll defeat the whole purpose of the fic! Don't worry, things will get better and Seto will no longer be a meanie! 

Disclaimer: No owning of Yu-Gi-Oh!

_"Satoya? Could you come here?" Satoya turned to see Seto calling him over to his desk._

_"Umm… Ok, Kaiba-san…" Satoya slowly turned and walked over._

_"I was wondering, what are you doing tonight?" Seto asked._

_"Well, nothing that I can think of… I'd have to check with Bakura and Marik-kun…" Satoya hesitantly replied._

_"Well, do you think you could get away for dinner tonight?"_

_"With you?" _

_"Who else?" Seto's sarcasm resurfaced._

_"Is Mokuba going?"_

_"No."_

_"Just us?"_

_"Yes." Satoya whooped on the inside. He'd been hoping for this chance since he first met Seto. _

_"Ok. I'll find a way to make it. What should I wear?"_

_"Whatever you want." As Satoya prepared to ask yet another question, the bell rang and Seto stood. "See you at seven." He disappeared before Satoya could get another word in._

_"Ok…"_

_It was seven and somehow, Satoya had managed to talk Marik and Bakura into leaving him alone for the night. He was wearing the best outfit he could find. He hoped it was right for whatever Seto had planned. His clothes were, of course, white. The pants were silk dress pants (I don't think that dress pants come in white ;;) and his shirt was a white silk turtleneck (one he kidnapped from Ryou). He nervously picked at the hem of his black (Satoya? Wear black? Since when? O.o) jacket, waiting for Seto to arrive._

_His hair had been braided as usual but when Ryou had heard what was going on (Satoya told him because there was no other choice because he needed help with Marik and Bakura) he had called Leana who strung black silk ribbons through the silver strands of Satoya's hair. After arguing for awhile, Leana and Ryou agreed on one piece of jewelry for Satoya to wear. A necklace of black lace with a green gemstone for the charm. Ryou had wondered how Bakura had acquired it, seeing as they took it from his stuff. They both warned Satoya not to lose it, Bakura couldn't know that they took it, he'd have their hides for it. As Satoya reminisced his 'fun' time with the two of them, the buzzer thingy rang. _

_Satoya jumped and ran for the door._

_"Hello?" he said into the intercom._

_"Your chariot awaits."_

_"I'll be right down, Kaiba-san." Satoya ran out of the door and down a flight of stairs before slowing down when he reached the bottom floor. He blushed as he walked toward Seto, who looked Satoya up and down._

_"You look very nice, Satoya."_

_"Thank you. You look very nice too." Satoya said as he took in Seto's outfit. Seto looked as though he had talked to Yami for advice. His clothing was the exact opposite of Satoya's. His pants were impossibly tight black leather and his shirt was black silk. The shirt was left unbuttoned at the top, showing part of Seto's chest, which made Satoya blush deeper. Seto's jacket was his white trench coat, looking very out of place on him. Seto held his arm out to Satoya._

_"Are you ready-"_

"Satoya! Satoya, wake up! You're gonna be late for school!"

Satoya slowly opened his eyes to see Bakura staring at him. He sighed lowly when Bakura moved away, ranting about inconsiderate people that kept others out so late that they were almost late for school the next day and sat up. It had only been a dream…

"Big Brother?"

"Yes, Mokuba?" Seto didn't look up from his morning paper and took a drink of coffee.

"Ask Satoya out so I don't have to hear you dreaming about him anymore." Seto spit his coffee out onto his paper.

"Wh-what!" he looked up at his little brother.

"You're a loud dreamer. You keep saying Satoya's name and you keep asking him out. So hurry up and do it in real life because I'm getting sick of hearing it every night." Mokuba grabbed another piece of toast and left his brother to stare, shocked into silence.

A/N: BWA-HAH! How do you like THAT chapter! The italics are obviously Satoya's dream. I hope you all enjoyed it! It's a way to further things along and that should make you all happy, right? R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Oooh, chapter 15… COOL! Things between Satoya and Seto shall begin major progression in this chapter, so says my muse.

Ishigami: What the hell are you talking about! I haven't decided on anything yet!

Me: Yeah, and in your absence, I decided that Rina was gonna be my muse until you came to your senses and realized that I needed you.

Ishigami: You sold out to my sister! Rina!

Rina: What? I only want to see the story have a happy ending…

Ishigami: Just for that, it won't have one.

Me: My ass it won't! You tell him, reviewers! You tell him 'We'll get a happy ending or send our favorite anime characters or muses after your ass!' Yeah!

Ishigami: None of them would have the guts.

Me: Hear that guys? I'd take that as a challenge if I were you. Anyway, the problem with my muse set aside, I'd better get writing the chapter, huh?

Thanks:

kagome-princess: Aw, thanks! After re-reading with the chapter, I thought that it really sucked. . Well, I'm glad you liked it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Mokuba quickly ran back into the dining room where Seto was still sitting in shock.

"By the way, the high school is out today due to loss of power and you have no meetings. Today would probably be best." He said before running back out to the car.

Seto sat there, stuck in a shocked silence that only his brother could induce. To have his brother tell him to ask a boy out was one thing. To have his brother know that he'd been dreaming about doing it was another. He knew he should've asked the doctor if those sleeping pills would allow sleep-talking or not!

"Satoya? Are you OK? You seem to be a bit out of it today…" Ryou looked at Satoya worriedly. "Bakura and Marik didn't bug you about Kaiba, did they?"

"No, no. I just… didn't sleep that well… That's all." Satoya managed a small smile and that seemed to satisfy Ryou's curiosity.

Everyone had met at the mall and they were all trying to decide on what to do. Yami wanted to go to the arcade, Otogi was dead set on going to see if his Dice Monsters game was being sold here yet, Anzu and Yugi wanted to go and see some PG movie, Ryou wanted to see a love movie, which made Bakura and Marik gag. Jou wanted to get something to eat as did Honda. Mai, Isis, and Shizuka wanted to go and buy new dresses as Leana wanted to buy Satoya some new leather. Bakura and Marik were not included in the discussion of what to do because last time, according to Ryou, they wanted to go to a S&M store. After a little bit longer of the bickering, there was a voice from behind.

"Why don't any of you ask what Satoya wants to do?" Everyone turned.

"Kaiba-san!"

"Kaiba."

"Bastard."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Were some of the remarks that filled the air.

"Leana. So this is what you do on your days off." Seto said rather casually for him.

"Ah… Yes…" the girl looked sheepish at being caught hanging out with her boss' main competition.

"Why are you looking sheepish? As long as you aren't taking my time to do this, I could care less." Seto said, looking around at the rest of the group. He was wearing casual clothes, as Satoya noted. Instead of his normal attire, he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He wasn't even wearing one of his trenchcoats! That surprised everyone.

"So, what are you doing here, Kaiba?" Ryou asked.

"Is it illegal for me to go to the mall now?"

"Well, no…" Ryou looked down. Seto looked at Satoya.

"What do you want to do?" he asked Satoya, ignoring the stares from the others.

"Well… I sorta wanted to go into a book store or a music store…" Satoya responded softly.

"Well, why didn't you say so! Marik and I will take you!" Bakura spoke up.

"I'll take him. I was headed there anyway." Seto said, starting to walk. Satoya hesitated and followed, narrowly missing Bakura and Marik's grabs for his arm.

"Bakura! Marik! Stop that!" Ryou called out when the two started to follow Satoya.

"What? But-But we can't leave him with _Kaiba_!" the two protested.

"They do have a point…" Anzu said. "He is heartless."

"Hey! What have I told you all about talking bad about my boss when I'm with you!" Leana glared.

"Look, later, we'll track them down. Right now, let's just leave them alone." Ryou suggested.

"All right…"

"Did they give you any money?"

"Yes. Ryou-kun made sure that I got some." Satoya answered Seto.

"Good. Go ahead and choose what you want."

Satoya nodded and wandered off into the aisles of books. Seto watched for awhile before turning to a shelf of books and searching through them, trying to find one for Mokuba. When he finally found one, he looked up to see Satoya reading at one of the tables. Seto walked up to him.

"Find one you like?"  
"Yup! Ryou-kun told me about it. He said that everyone's reading them now."

"What is it?"

"It's called Yu-Gi-Oh!. It's really good so far."

"That's nice. Satoya…"

"Yes?" Satoya looked up from his book again.

"Ah… Would you like to… Would you like to go to a music store now?" Seto mentally kicked himself. He hadn't tracked Yugi and his friends down to take Satoya to a book and music store!

"Really? Cool! Yeah, I'd like to!" Satoya jumped up and ran to the checkout counter, Seto following a little slower. After they made it out of there and into the music store, Satoya quickly disappeared into the store, looking for something or another. Seto walked slowly through the aisles, thinking.

'Am I really up to this? I've never asked out a girl, let alone a _boy_!' he thought to himself. Then there was that annoying inner voice that everyone has.

'Of course you're up to it! If not, I'll have a hand in the matter!' it cackled.

'Stop talking to me. You're making me seem insane.' Seto thought back to it.

'Then hurry up and get it over with. If you don't, you'll never get the chance again!' the inner voice said before evaporating from Seto's mind.

'All right, I can do this.'

He had found Satoya in a rock music section. Satoya hadn't noticed that he was standing there just yet and Seto took the time to watch and see what Satoya picked out. When Satoya straightened and looked back, he smiled gently at seeing Seto there. Seto attempted to return the smile.

"Is something wrong, Kaiba-san?"

"Eh… I was just wondering if maybe… You'd liketogoonadatewithme?" Seto blurt out quickly. Satoya looked confused.

"Huh?"

"Ok, let's try this again. Satoya, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Really! A real date! I'd love to!" Satoya jumped up and down happily.

A/N: I really hope you all enjoy that. It was a little longer than my others and… Seto and Satoya are going on a date! Doesn't that make everyone happy! It makes me happy! R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Bleh. My head hurts yet I'm extremely happy. My friend Joel was finally home when I called him! Anyway… This chapter is the chapter in which Satoya somehow manages to get everyone to let him alone for a night. Yeah, right…

Ishigami: I once again have a job!

Me: For a while.

Ishigami: Bitch.

Me: I know.

Thanks reviewers:

Chinese Fairy: Oh, I already forgive you! It's not as bad as last time when you were gone for about a month! And Interestingness...? COOL! By the way, I'm updating now, please don't come to my house and tickle me! I hate being tickled! By the way, are you going to update Bloody Roses anytime soon? If you don't... I may have to put this on hiatis... . 

kagome-princess: Aww, yay for the cuteness! None of my friends from school had better hear this or else. There won't be pain involved for you but for others. Anyway, thank you! ;;

Disclaimer: I no owney, you no tell the lawyers. ;;

"Ryou-kun? Can I ask you something?" Satoya caught Ryou's attention while everyone was arguing on where to eat.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Ryou turned to Satoya, ignoring the ensuing chaos behind him.

"Could… Could you help me talk Bakura and Marik-kun into leaving me alone for tomorrow night?" Satoya whispered.

"Uhh… Why?" Ryou looked at Satoya suspiciously. "He asked you out, didn't he?" Satoya blushed.

"Ssh… Don't let them hear you… I've heard their rants. They don't like him." Satoya pulled Ryou farther away. "Yes. He did…"

"Well, it's about friggin' time. Mokuba's been going on and on about his dreams lately." Leana spoke up from behind Satoya.

"That he has." Ryou agreed. Satoya eeped.

"Leana-chan!" he whispered loudly.

"Don't worry. I'll help get you all dressed up." Leana smiled and Satoya found himself reminded of a shark picture he saw once.

"Ok. Next task. Marik and Bakura." Ryou put a finger on his chin. Then he looked up, grinning.

"What?" Satoya looked at him nervously.

"Malik is gonna have to help but I have an idea." Ryou grabbed Malik and pulled him over. The four got into a huddle.

"Well, take good care of him. He's extremely sensitive to lack of sleep-"

"Marik. Shut up. You're not his mother, dammit." Malik glared.

"We just want him to be safe on his first night away from home." Bakura said indignantly.

"Bakura, you shut up too." Malik said as he slammed the door in their faces. "There. Those two are taken care of-Where's Satoya?"

"Leana has him." Ryou looked at the bedroom door in apprehension. They'd been expressly banned from entering upon pain of castration.

"Well. All we can do now is wait, ne?" Malik plopped down.

At exactly 8:00, the doorbell rang. Malik got up and looked through the peephole thingy. He looked back at Ryou.

"He's here."

"So let him in." Ryou said, standing. Malik opened the door for Seto to step in.

Seto wore black leather pants that (against all the laws of leather) left much to the imagination. For a top, all that could be seen because of the jacket, was a black silk button up. His jacket was a black, tightly knit mesh. Upon his feet were black leather boots. Ryou and Malik glared as they took this in.

"Where, exactly, do you plan on taking him?" Ryou asked with more glare.

"Dancing." Seto replied, looking around as though they were hiding Satoya behind them.

"What? You're taking him DANCING! The great Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp, and all you're willing to do for a date is take someone dancing!" Malik burst out.

"Should you be worrying about where I'm taking him? Shouldn't you be more worried about where you're taking him?" Seto motioned toward Ryou who blushed. Malik looked down.

"I already had that planned…"

"May I present, the beautiful Satoya!" a voice from the bedroom called. All three looked over to see Leana standing in front of the door. She opened it to reveal her masterpiece.

Satoya shyly stepped out, almost falling in the unaccostomed, slightly heeled boots. They were black leather. (Yet again, we're back with the whole fact that Satoya doesn't wear black.) His hair was done up just as he saw in his dream; a braid with black, silk ribbons through it. His clothing, though, was not white. In fact, it was black. Black silk. The silk fit loosely to him but didn't leave everything to the imagination. (Yeah, like Malik and Bakura could buy something that left a lot to the imagination. ) His shirt only buttoned up to three places from the top and his pants didn't button at all. They were just zipper. (I hate those type of pants…) And also true to his dream, Satoya wore the black lace necklace with the green gem, stolen from Ryou instead. Satoya and Seto looked at each other appreciatively.

"Very nice…" Seto broke the silence first.

"TOO nice! Back into the bedroom! Time to change your clothes!" Ryou grabbed Satoya's arm but let go as Leana pressed a pressure point.

"Hands off. He's leaving now." She said quietly.

"Thank you…" Satoya walked toward Seto who offered his arm and took it. "I'm ready if you are."

"Then let's go." The two left Ryou, Malik, and Leana staring. The three looked at each other.

"We just set Satoya up for one hell of a night…" Ryou murmured.

"Kaiba better keep his hands off. I'll kill him if he doesn't." Malik sat down again.

"I hope they have a good time." Leana sat next to Malik.

"Hey, didn't you say you had something planned for us, Malik?" Ryou asked.

A/N: Whew, you all better have enjoyed that! I wrote it before and after playing some of The Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers. I hope it's as good as it sounded when I typed it out because I won't be re-reading it for a while. I hope the clothes descriptions were good enough for you all! R&R!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Bwa! I return! And I can't think of anything for this! So we'll have to wing it because I'm sure that Chinese Fairy will MURDER me if I don't put in a date chapter! Right? Bleh. I hope my current CDs, which are all rock…, will do me some good…

Thanks reviewers:

Chinese Fairy: But Fairy-chan! You promised me a happy ending! Anyway, Bloody Roses set aside, thanks for the good descriptions comment... I've never really been that good at descriptions... I'm glad you liked them!

kagome-princess: Yes, Seto in black leather IS hott... Thanks for your support!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Stop calling me, you damned lawyers! Oh, and the club name was thought up by a friend. I dunno if it's real or not.

"Ooh, where are we?" Satoya looked at the club with wide eyes.

"This is a club called The Bronze. I'll have to pay extra to get you in but it's worth it." Seto walked Satoya up to the door where the bouncer stopped them.

"You got a reservation?" the dude was huge, Satoya noticed, cowering backwards.

"Yeah. Kaiba." Seto answered, glaring as the people behind them looked at Satoya too appreciatively.

"All right. You're in." the bouncer moved to allow them entrance. Seto and Satoya wasted no time in entering.

Seto waited for a bit for Satoya to look around in awe before nudging him toward a table. The two sat down, Satoya looking extremely giddy.

"So, what do you do at a club?" he asked Seto.

"You dance. You can also eat and drink." Seto answered.

"Really! That's so cool!" Satoya kept looking around before he settled down. Finally, he looked over at Seto. "What now?"

"Would you like to dance or eat?"

"I'm not hungry yet…"

"So I'll take that as dance." Seto stood and pulled Satoya up with him.

"Kaiba-san-"

"Call me Seto."

"Seto-kun… What're those people up there doing?"

"They're doing karaoke. Would you like to try?"

"M-Maybe later…" Satoya blushed as he and Seto began to dance to the music. Luckily for Satoya, it was the same type of music Marik and Bakura taught him to dance to. (Yes, my clubs play rock music for dancing.)

/Every time we lie awake/

/After every hit we take/

/all the feelings that I get/

/but I haven't missed you yet/

Satoya slowly took lead of the dance, pulling Seto along. Seto seemed very surprised, but not quite as surprised as Satoya was. Yet even though they were both surprised, they both enjoyed it. Then the song ended.

"Ok, I think I'm hungry now…" Satoya was beet red as they sat down.

"What would you like?" a waiter (Yes, waiter are in my club) asked.

"Um… Seto-kun…?"

"Order what you want, Satoya."

"Um…"

"Two cheeseburgers, if you like those, Satoya."

"Yes, that'll be great." Satoya was majorly relieved that Seto had taken charge there. The waiter nodded and left.

"Are you ok?" Seto leaned forward, concerned.

"Yes. I've never been on a date before, is all…"

"Don't feel bad. I've never been on one before either." Satoya looked up quickly.

"What? You've never been on a date? But why not?"

"I've never found others worth my time." Satoya sat back as that sunk in.

So he'd didn't find others worth his time? What made Satoya different…? Satoya was majorly confused after a couple moments of thinking. Seto had made it seem that he hated Satoya yet here they were, on a date. And neither had been on a date before. Satoya because no one had asked, Seto because he didn't find others worth his time. Satoya decided to stop thinking because it hurt his head.

By the time he'd come back to the world, their food had arrived. (Wow, that was quick…) He gratefully accepted his cheeseburger and bit into it. They weren't able to enjoy their meal for long though.

"Oh. My. Ra." Bakura.

"See? I knew they were up to something!" Marik.

"Hikari…" Bakura's voice held malice as he turned to Ryou.

"What? Satoya asked me to help…" Ryou backed behind Malik, mouthing 'I'm sorry' to Satoya.

"What are you all doing here?" Seto asked, somehow calm.

"Malik told us that you were taking him dancing. This is the best club in town." Bakura answered.

"Did not!" Malik protested.

"Ok, Marik probed Malik's mind." Bakura shrugged.

"How'd you get in?" Was Seto's next question.

"Marik and I are regulars here. And now, we're going home, Satoya." Bakura grabbed Satoya's arm.

"But-" he stopped arguing when Seto nodded for him to go. He looked down as he was led away, listening to Bakura and Marik rant about how he was dressed and about the fact that he was out with Seto. Ryou tapped Seto's arm.

"I'm sorry… I hadn't thought that they would figure it out…"

"It's fine. I'll just take him out for lunch tomorrow." Seto looked up at Ryou, not looking the least bit distressed about having his date taken.

"But… Tomorrow's a school day…"

"Exactly."

A/N: I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I couldn't figure out a way to keep the date going so I ended it! Forgive this author for she grovels at your feet! R&R! ;;


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Anyone else finding that there's no real evil in this plot? That is starting to disturb me. I think I'll have to fix that…

Thanks reviewers:

Chinese Fairy: I'M SO SORRY! (sob) I didn't mean it! Here's the next chapter... I hope this makes you feel better...

kagome-princess: Yeah, they did. Thanks!

Disclaimer: (lying on deathbed in prison because fingers are freezing off) I… do… not own it… Though my last wish… is to at least meet the maker… of Yu-Gi-Oh!

PS: I'm not really dying, nor am I in prison. But my fingers really are freezing!

"So, Kaiba-san, how'd the date with Satoya go?" Leana asked as she took Seto's jacket and hung it up.

"It didn't." he said calmly as he sat down.

"What! Why not!" she exclaimed, whipping around so fast, she almost gave herself whiplash.

"Bakura and Marik."

"Well, I'm headed home now… My shift is over…" Leana said as pleasantly as she could. Underneath her calm exterior, she was boiling. All her hard work! Down the drain! Because those two idiots couldn't get over their anger! Oh, there'd be hell to pay!

"See you tomorrow then." Seto said as Leana started to leave. She paused at the door. He'd NEVER said that before. She shrugged before she got too distracted by it.

She had two murders to commit.

The pounding on the door wouldn't quit until Satoya finally dragged himself out of bed and opened the door. A very pissed looking Leana strode in and headed straight for Marik and Bakura's bedroom. She walked in, not even pausing to knock and Satoya could tell from her shriek that they weren't dressed.

After a few minutes, the two yamis joined the other two in the living room. Leana had tried sending Satoya back to bed but it didn't work. She glared at Marik and Bakura as they walked in. The two looked at each other and grinned.

"What's so important that you had to barge in here at…" Bakura looked at a clock. "Three in the morning?"

"Satoya's date."

"Oh, you were in on that too?" Marik yawned.

"Hell yeah I was! I dressed him for it! I told Kaiba-san the club! Why'd you two ruin it!" Leana stood quickly, not making too much of an impression because she was a head shorter than they were.

"Hello! Any body home in there? He's an asshole!" Bakura had started to yell now. Satoya took this time to slip out into the hallway. Leana looked even more pissed, if possible.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" the language she was shouting in made absolutely no sense to Marik or Bakura. It took a second for them to realize that she was ranting at them in her native language, English. And they had a feeling that what she was saying wasn't very nice.

"Hey! Don't use a language we don't understand against us!" Marik yelled.

Out in the hallway, Satoya was on Bakura's cell phone.

"Hey, Ryou? Could you come pick me up? Leana is over and I don't think I can get any sleep here…"

A/N: Does that make up for my last chapter? R&R! ;;


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Well, here is chapter 19 and in an attempt to rectify my chapter 17 actions, Seto and Satoya get an uninterrupted date! I'd promised this during 17 anyway so… this better make you all happy! Please don't be angry, Chinese Fairy!

Thanks reviewers:

kagome-princess: Thanks about that. I keep waiting for people to find out that I keep dropping hints about living in America. Did you notice? THANKS!

Disclaimer: I just spent an hour or so talking to a friend of mine. I have realized that hoping to eventually own Yu-Gi-Oh! is useless. I don't own it. I also don't own Moonchild, Gackt, or HYDE. TT

"Satoya." Satoya turned at the sound of his name.

"Hello?" he peered around the abandoned hallway, it being the middle of a class. Seto stepped out from another hallway.

"Let's go. We're getting lunch." Satoya stared as Seto's words sunk in.

"B-but Seto-kun… Class is still-"

"I've already arranged for your stuff to be picked up and cleared it with the office. Where would you like to go?" Seto asked as he started to walk. Satoya quickly followed.

"You can do that?" Satoya looked amazed.

"Of course. This way, we can have a date that won't be interrupted." Seto flashed a smile. Satoya gawked.

"R-really? But what will the others say…?"

"Who cares? It's your life. You decide what you do with it." Satoya thought on that a bit before nodding.

"And I decide that I'm going on a date with you."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

The two ended up just going to get a couple burgers. They figured that they would take a walk, maybe go to see a movie, and just hang out. Satoya told Seto about living with Marik and Bakura and how they were always funny. Seto told Satoya about the games he played with Mokuba when he could and they had a good time during lunch. Then they went and walked around the park for awhile.

Satoya goggled at all the swings and playground equipment until Seto offered to let him play for awhile.

"Oh, no, I couldn't…"

"Yes, you could. Come on, I'll give you a push on the swings." Seto slowly managed to coax Satoya over to the swings and get him on one.

They played on those for awhile before they noticed that school had finally gotten out. Satoya talked Seto into going to see a movie so that Marik and Bakura wouldn't be able to find them so easily.

"What movie do you want to see?" Seto asked, digging through his wallet.

"Ummm… I don't know… That one…?" Satoya pointed at a poster and Seto looked over. Moonchild. The Gackt and HYDE movie. Great.

"All right." Seto paid for the tickets, sure he was going to be bored out of his mind. They walked in and sat down.

Seto was wrong.

He definitely wasn't bored throughout the movie. There was a lot of gunfights and blood and a vampire. Definitely not boredom material. Of course, Satoya hadn't been bored either. He'd cried though. He felt the storyline was really sad. Especially since they-(I'm omitting the next part due to the fact that I don't believe in giving away the end of movies unless begged. Sorry, just watch it.)--at the end.

"So, now what?" Satoya looked out the window of the theater to see that darkness had fallen.

"Would you like to see Mokuba?"

"Yes! He's such a sweet little kid."

"All right. I'll call the limo."

A/N: I hope that is good enough and yeah, they walked around in their uniforms the whole time. They didn't have the key to get into Bakura and Marik's apartment so… they just took off their jackets. R&R!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: LOOK! This story has made it to chapter 20! This is a huge thing for me. I'm so proud.

Thanks:

Chinese Fairy: You're sick? I'M SO SORRY! I hope you get better! And I'm glad you liked that chapter. I sat for an hour, staring at the computer screen trying to think of something to write. Well, here's the next chapter! GET BETTER!

Disclaimer: I have proclaimed this in 19 chapters before this. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Satoya!" Mokuba tacked the boy as soon as he walked into the door. The only thing that kept the two from falling onto the floor was Seto catching them from behind.

"Has Marik or Bakura or any of the others been here?" Seto asked, standing them back up again.

"Nope. They were on the warpath though. Once they realized that Satoya was gone. I think you made their death list, if you weren't on it before. Even Yami was pissy." Mokuba let go of Satoya, looking up at his older brother.

"Great. Think I should lay low for awhile?" Seto asked.

"Probably a good idea, Kaiba-san. Goodness knows I am." Leana walked up and took their school jackets.

"Leana-chan!" Satoya smiled at her.

"Hallo!"

"What did you yell at Marik and Bakura-kun last night…?" Satoya asked her and she blushed.

"Eh-heh… That's not important…" she glanced at Seto who raised an eyebrow. "It was in English. They don't even know what I said."

"Ok…" Satoya let the subject drop.

"Come on, Satoya! We can go play some games! You too, Big Brother!" Mokuba pulled Satoya upstairs. Seto looked at Leana.

"What did you say?" he asked her, his tone giving nothing away.

"I just called them idiots…" she murmured.

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"All right then. I suppose what you do on your own time is your business." Seto walked upstairs and Leana sighed in relief. She thought she was going to lose her job. And just when her fiancée was coming!

"DAMMIT!" Bakura shouted as they found that Satoya was not at the arcade.

"Bakura, calm down… I'm sure he's ok…" Ryou attempted to pacify the psycho.

"He's not ok! He's with that-that-that heartless bastard!" Bakura stalked off. Ryou sighed and looked at Malik.

"Hey, I won't be able to do a better job. It's a good thing that Marik is sick right now or we'd have two to deal with." Malik said with a shrug.

"I know. Man, Satoya better be having a good time…"

"Wow! You're really good at this game, aren't you, Satoya?" Mokuba stared as Satoya managed to beat Seto at their fifth straight game of Splashdown. Seto glared at the screen.

"I guess so…" Satoya said shyly.

"Hey, do you want to stay the night?" Mokuba was getting giddy again.

"Could I?"

"Big Brother?"

"Sure. But he'd better call Bakura or maybe Ryou first." Seto set his controller down and pulled out his cell phone. He gave the phone to Mokuba who dialed Ryou's cell number and handed the phone to Satoya. After a bit, Ryou picked up.

"Hey, Ryou, it's me."

"Oh, thank the gods. Are you coming home?"

"Actually, I was calling to say that I was planning on a sleepover with Mokuba."

Silence.

"Eh… Here's Bakura…"

"Satoya?" Bakura sounded calm. That was good, right?

"Yes…?" Satoya winced as Bakura shouted.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU LEFT SCHOOL WITHOUT TELLING US AND WE'VE BEEN WORRIED!" Seto took the phone.

"Bakura. Shut up. Satoya is going to sleep over with Mokuba. He'll be home tomorrow." Seto said and hung it up before Bakura could say anything else.

"There, that's set." Mokuba smiled.

A/N: I hope that was good. My fingers are cold… And they aren't moving properly. Owie… R&R!


	21. Chapter 21

MELTING OF THE HEART CHAPTER 21

A/N: Ya know, I wrote this chapter about the same time I wrote chapter two… And I've finally got the perfect place for it! This may seem a bit quick, but, Chinese Fairy, kagome-princess and crew have waited long enough. As have I. So, here I go!

Warning: Weird dream. Seto wishing to screw Satoya. Thunderstorms.

Thanks:

kagome-princess: Yes, Mokuba... So funny. And poor Satoya... This chapter should be better.

Disclaimer: OOOH! I forgot, I didn't add the disclaimer to the fact that I don't own Splashdown. NO SUEING ME PLEASE! Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

He sheathed himself inside the boy and groaned in pleasure. The boy below him arched and moaned, clawing at Seto's back. Seto began to pull himself out and thrust-

A crack of lighting awakened Seto and he sat up, sweating. He couldn't believe that he had just been dreaming that! Seto was _still_ having the aftershocks from the dream. He felt that he was hard and that he was shuddering.

He shook his head, trying to clear away the images. He got out of bed and grabbed a robe. He pulled it on, with full intentions to get some cold, cold water, and walked out. As he was walking toward the elevator, he heard a noise come from Satoya's room. Seto walked back to the door and pressed his ear against it. He heard a muffled sob come from inside and, as another crack thunder sounded, he heard a jump and a little scream. He opened the door and looked inside.

"Satoya…?" Seto asked quietly.

Satoya sat in the middle of his bed, clutching a blanket, with his eyes wide. He was shaking and holding the blanket to his chest. His skin was more pale than usual and his hair wild. He squeaked and pulled the blanket over his head as lightning flashed by the window.

Seto walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. He reached out and brushed some hair away from Satoya's face. Satoya looked over to Seto with wide, frightened eyes.

"Are you afraid of thunderstorms?" Satoya nodded. "Mmm, come here…" Seto sat back against Satoya's headboard and pulled Satoya next to him.

Satoya hesitantly lay against Seto, looking up to make sure Seto wasn't upset by it. When he looked up, he saw Seto smiling slightly. That reassured him and he lay against Seto, clutching Seto's robe at a roll of thunder.

"Ssh, don't worry. Thunderstorms can't hurt you. There's nothing to worry about…" Seto said soothingly, smoothing Satoya's hair.

When Satoya barely relaxed, Seto wrapped his arms around him and pulled him onto his lap. He then pulled the blanket up and around the two of them. Seto reclined against the headboard, Satoya laying on his chest.

"Would… would you stay in here…? Just for tonight…? Please, Seto-kun…? I feel… more calm… with you around… like I can't be hurt…" Satoya murmured quietly. Seto smiled in spite of the dream resurfacing in his mind.

"Sure. I wasn't able to sleep anyway." Seto stated, feeling very comfy.

"Thank you…" Satoya said gratefully.

A few minutes later, Satoya was sleeping.

Seto smiled and stroked Satoya's hair, starting to feel drowsy. Satoya shifted and wrapped his arms around Seto. Seto linked his hands together around Satoya and closed his eyes, laying his head back. He was asleep in no time.

A/N: AW! HOW CUTE! I hate the word 'cute.' Anyway, my hatred of the word cute set aside, did you all like it? Was it good, even though it was short? R&R!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Well, this wasn't exactly what I had planned for chapter 22 but after SEVERAL nights of dreaming this as my next chapter, I had no choice but to put it in. Besides, it's a lot better than what I had originally planned on… ;; PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I KNOW WHAT I HAVE PLANNED SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Thanks:

kagome-princess: Yeah, it is sad, isn't it. Him being afraid of thunderstorms... (stifles a laugh as Satoya glares) Glad you enjoyed the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The girl Sarah was just created for this story. She does not really exist. I do not claim the torture that I'm about to bestow, I blame Ishigami.

After the night of the thunderstorm, Seto and Satoya spent much time together. They went out on date after date, pissing Bakura and Marik off, and got to know each other very well. Even Mokuba became slightly jealous of all the time that Satoya was spending with Seto!

It was a regular day, Satoya visiting at Seto's mansion, when everything came crashing down. The doorbell had rung and Satoya had jumped up to answer it.

"Hello?" he chirped when he opened the door.

"Who the hell are you? Oh, you must be one of Seto's butlers… I would've thought that you'd be wearing a uniform…" the girl that had rung the bell said snobbishly. Her hair was dyed black, the dying was horrible, you could tell that it wasn't real, and her skin was obviously Shake-n-Bake. She wore way too much makeup and not enough clothing. She wore sandals that she obviously couldn't walk in and had on way too much perfume. Satoya wrinkled his nose at the smell.

"Who are you? I'm not one of Seto-kun's servants…" Satoya said before noticing the man standing behind her. He blinked at the man, who smiled slightly.

"I apologize for my sister. She hasn't seen her crush in many months. Anyway, is Leana Fairchild here?" the man asked. Satoya nodded.

"Leana! Someone's here for you!" Satoya called out. Leana ran up and squealed.

"Chaz! Oh, gods, I've missed you!" Leana tackled the man and he barely managed to hold them up.

"I missed you too…"

And now, back to our regular characters…

"Seto…" the girl purred, seeing him come up behind Satoya.

"Sarah, what are you doing in Japan?" Seto asked, his face displaying shock which Satoya missed.

"I came to see you, of course. And, my brother wanted to see Leana. You knew that they're engaged. Now, how much did you miss your fiancé? I missed you so much! America was SO boring without you!" she pushed Satoya aside and ran toward Seto. Seto tried to escape her hug-of-doom but was caught.

Satoya had lost his balance from being pushed aside and fell onto the floor. He looked up to see Sarah cradling Seto and Seto looking down at her. Satoya watched Seto's arms go up and he looked down. He had known that there would be no place for him in Seto's life but… Seto had… Had made him feel like he had a place… But now he knew the truth.

Seto finally managed to dislodge Sarah from his waist and held her an arm's length away. He looked over to see how Satoya was after that vicious shove but he wasn't there. Seto became confused. Wasn't Satoya just there? What happened? Why'd he leave?

"Seto, pay attention to me!" Sarah wailed at him. He looked down at her.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked her.

"Seto, I'm your fiancé! Why won't you hold me?" she started to sob. Seto wanted to vomit.

"I am not your fiancé, and no matter how many times you say it, it'll never be that way. I have someone else in my life now. Do I make myself clear?" he said harshly.

"What little slut-" she was cut off by him slapping her.

"Don't you EVER call Satoya a slut again." he said in a low, dangerous tone.

In Ryou's house…

"Satoya, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ryou asked, concerned about why his friend showed up with tears rolling down his cheeks. Malik took this moment to show up.

"Who's the chic and dude at Kaiba's?" he asked, clueless.

"H-His fiancé…" Satoya sobbed.

Malik and Ryou stood dumbfounded.

"His _fiancé_? Since when has Kaiba had a fiancé?" Malik asked. Satoya shrugged as Ryou led him to a chair.

"Are you sure about this, Satoya?" Ryou asked gently, sitting him in the chair. Satoya nodded.

"I-I heard her say it and I saw him holding her…" he buried his face in his hands.

"He's really hung up on Kaiba, isn't he?" Malik whispered into Ryou's ear when Ryou stepped away from Satoya. Ryou nodded.

When the door was knocked on, Malik opened it to have Leana barge in, pulling her fiancé, Chaz. She immediately marched over to Satoya and kneeled in front of him.

"Satoya, are you ok?" she asked kindly as Chaz was apologizing to Ryou (Malik can't understand English) for barging in. Satoya shook his head. "Look, Satoya, sweetie, Sarah isn't his fiancé. She's a delusional girl. Chaz wasn't going to bring her but…" Leana glared at Chaz for a second. He managed to look ashamed.

"She snuck on my plane." Chaz stumbled over the unfamiliar language of Japanese as he did earlier.

"So no worries." Leana grinned. "Kaiba-san will be back for you soon."

"I'm going out. I'll be home soon. Malik, keep an eye on Satoya for me. And don't let Marik and Bakura in." he said as he grabbed his coat, walking out.

"Too late…" Malik muttered as Bakura and Marik surfaced from their hiding places.

Seto and Ryou

"Look Ryou, she's NOT my fiancé! He didn't stick around long enough to hear the whole thing! I told her off for the whole incident!" Seto yelled, getting frustrated with Satoya's friend.

"Leana already told me that she's not your fiancé. But you haven't come looking for him. Did you tell her that you were in love with someone else?" Ryou asked.

"Yes! I told her that I was in love with Satoya." Seto answered, turning to face Ryou.

"Have you told Satoya that you love him?" Ryou asked. By Seto's downcast face, Ryou could tell that he hadn't. "Intelligent, Kaiba, intelligent. You tell someone that you love someone else and that someone else still doesn't know that you love him."

"Shut up. I planned on telling him today but she showed up…" Seto said sulkily.

"Well, come and get him. I left him at home with Malik, Leana, and Chaz, and I'm sure that Malik disobeyed my orders on not letting Marik and Bakura in."

Back with Satoya

Satoya giggled, watching Malik chase Bakura around with the kitten he had gotten for Ryou. He was still feeling really upset but it was hard to stay gloomy with these three around. A crash sounded as Bakura tripped over Marik, who was sprawled out on the floor, and flew into the entertainment center. Leana gasped and broke the kiss she was sharing with Chaz at the noise.

"Oh… shit…" Bakura muttered, noticing all the broken glass that, at one time, had been a cat, which Malik had bought for Ryou.

"You klutz! What are we going to do now! That was Ryou's favorite!" Malik yelled at Bakura.

"Bring it here. I think that I might be able to fix it…" Satoya said softly.

Malik looked at Bakura who shrugged and they brought the glass to Satoya. Satoya looked down at it and put a hand over it. After a few seconds, a light glowed from Satoya's palm and the cat was fixed. Malik set the cat back on its shelf and started jumping up and down.

"Satoya, you are SO cool! First healing, then shields, and now fixing things! You're so-- What's wrong?" Malik asked, seeing that Satoya was paler than usual.

"Nothing… Just… Never done anything like that before… I feel… very tired now…" Satoya said drowsily.

"Oh, well here. Sleep on Ryou's bed. It's safer than mine." Malik helped Satoya to Ryou's bed and laid him down. He left after a few minutes.

A/N: The Shake-n-Bake thing is a joke between me and a friend of mine because she was complaining about spending a summer in Florida and still had to use a spray on tan thing to tan! It looks REALLY horrible. I had to add all the things with Leana and Chaz in here because I didn't originally have that in the plan. ;; Anyway, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! R&R? ;;


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Here we are, with chapter 23… whimpers You all are going to kill me… Chinese Fairy will send Haku from Naruto after me like she threatened all those chapters ago…

Thanks:

Chinese Fairy: By the way, I don't think I mentioned this, I've finally seen some episodes with Haku in them! He's cool. And rather scary. ;;

Angel pen: Yay!

kagome-princess: Yep. That she is.

Warnings: Depression, language, violence from Marik and Bakura and Ryou, Anzu returns…, threats from Malik

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Seto stood in the center of his room, staring at the floor. He had pushed Satoya away from him. He made Satoya leave. He actually told Satoya to find somewhere else to stay, that Seto couldn't stand for him to be around.

Satoya had cried bitterly and Seto had forced himself to walk out of the room like it hadn't mattered to him. He forced himself to ignore Ryou's questions and Malik's yells. He forced himself to duck Marik and Bakura's punches when he would've rather been hit by them. He forced himself to get into his limo and smile at the girl who was making his life miserable. He forced himself to wrap his arms around her and tell her that it was done.

But he wanted to shoot the bitch.

She found a picture of him and Satoya. She threatened to hire someone to kill him. That she'd make sure it was slow and torturous. She'd do these things unless Seto ended the relationship with him. Unless Seto hurt Satoya so badly that Satoya wouldn't ever try to rekindle the flame of their relationship. And unless Seto publicly announce their engagement.

Seto hated her for this.

He was supposed to be getting ready to broadcast the news of their engagement. He was supposed to look handsome and impressive. He was also supposed to act as though he was extremely happy with this engagement.

"Big Brother…? Sarah… She's calling for you to come downstairs…" Seto heard Mokuba say from the doorway.

Seto didn't even acknowledge Mokuba's presence.

He didn't hear someone come up behind him.

He didn't hear the mutterings of two people behind him.

He _did_ notice the hand on his shoulder that spun him around.

He _did_ notice the slap that crossed his face.

He turned back to see who had slapped him.

Ryou.

"You bastard… How dare you lie to me and treat Satoya like that! You have no right! I don't care if you're the CEO of KaibaCorp or an emperor, you have no right to break a young boy's heart! I hope you fucking die!" Ryou spat in Seto's face. Seto took it all without reacting.

"I know. I know that I had no right to hurt him like that. I know that I ought to die for what I've done. Trust me, I want to die. I'd rather die than spend the rest of my life with that bitch. But she would've killed him. She would've tortured him. I couldn't allow that. I couldn't let him be hurt because of my love for him. I want him to be safe and happy, not dead and buried." Seto said softly after a moment.

"Don't you ever come near Satoya again. I will never let you near him. I'll shoot you if you come near him again, do you understand me?" Malik asked with a deadly quiet voice as he pulled Ryou out. Seto nodded his understanding.

Five minutes later, Seto stood outside the mansion with Sarah hanging off his arm. There were cameras all around him as the reporters waited for his announcement. Seto turned slightly and looked down at Sarah, who was smiling like the world had just been given to her. He turned again to see the retreating figures of Ryou and Malik and all the others of Satoya's group of friends standing in the crowd, glaring daggers at him. He turned once more to see the miserable face of his younger brother.

He couldn't do this.

"Well, I know that you're expecting an important announcement from you and I'm sorry to have to disappoint you. I was originally supposed to tell you that I was going to marry this creature that poses as a woman hanging off my arm. Well, that's not the message that I have for you all." He heard Sarah gasp and stand straight, dropping his arm.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at him.

"The message I have is that I've made a mistake. I pushed the person that I truly love away for their protection. This 'woman' threatened to hire someone to kill my love. I would like the police officers here to arrest her. I have something of great importance to take care of now." Seto started to walk through the crowd while the officers arrested Sarah. He was accosted before he got far though.

"Satoya won't take you back!" Bakura yelled as he and Marik blocked his path.

"Malik will shoot you for even going near there." Marik stated.

"You have no heart to love him by!" Anzu yelled.

"I think that you all should shut up and let him through." Yami said quietly.

"Yeah. Let him find out for himself the consequences of his actions." Otogi agreed, leaning against Yami. Behind him, Seto could hear Sarah screaming in English.

"SETO KAIBA! YOU'LL WISH YOU'D NEVER HAVE CROSSED SARAH WHITE! YOU'LL PAY, YOU HEAR ME? CHAZ! Make them let me go!"

"Shut up, you bitch." Leana's voice was clearly heard over all the noise. Everyone quieted to hear the rest. Even though few could understand the English being spoken. Seto understood every word.

"Leana…"

"No. Don't 'Leana…' me, Chaz. You and I have dealt with her crap long enough. It's time she got what's coming to her." A sharp crack filled the air, followed by gasps.

"You… You slapped me… You'll never marry Chaz! I'll never allow it! I'll tell my parents and-"

"Oh, shut up, Sarah. Leana's right. What you've done is unforgivable. You've torn these people apart for your own personal amusement. It's time you paid for your crimes." Chaz grabbed Leana by the hand and the two walked over to Seto.

"I'm very sorry I slapped you, sir. I respect the decision to fire me." Leana said humbly.

"I'm sorry that I ever let my sister NEAR you." Chaz said in English, Leana starting to translate when Seto shushed her.

"I understand English very well, thank you. Now, Mr. White, it's not your fault. I do not hold you to blame. And as for you, Leana Fairchild, I expect to see you at work on Monday."

A/N: Aw, Leana gets to keep her job… Yeah, I've grown rather attached to her. Pity she probably will never be used after this story is finished. Would you all hurt me if I were to say it's nearing the end…? R&R!


	24. Chapter 24

-1A/N: Meeps… Here ya go…

Thanks:

Kagome-princess: Heh, you seem to write longer reviews with my psycho chapters. Of course I'm gonna write more, if I don't, you all will murder me. And as for Seto and Satoya… You'll just have to wait and see!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Satoya looked away from Seto. He couldn't look at him for long, it would cause him to break down. He gently tried to pull his hand from Seto but Seto wouldn't allow it.

"Satoya…"

"Stop it, Seto-sama. You should go. Ryou and Malik-kun should be back soon…" Satoya attempted to pull his hand away again.

"No, they won't be. I made sure that they'll be out for awhile." Satoya looked over to see Leana and Chaz standing by the door.

"Leana-chan… Chaz-kun…" Satoya murmured.

"Look, you two make this work, ok? Ryou is going to kill me for setting this up." Leana turned to the door. "We'll keep watch."

"Satoya, please ignore them and talk with me for a moment." Seto pleaded with the pale being. Satoya looked at him unwillingly.

"What is it? I'm… very busy…" Satoya said softly.

"Please, I'm so sorry for what I've done… I was a fool for believing her…" Seto looked into his eyes, pleadingly.

"You don't want me. You made that quite clear." Satoya looked away, trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

"I didn't mean those things! Satoya, she was going to have you killed!" Seto exclaimed, getting frustrated.

"Kaiba-san! Don't yell at him…" Leana rebuked from her post.

"Stop it!" Satoya yanked his hand from Seto. "I can't take it anymore! I loved you and you told me to stay away! So I did as you told me. My heart can't take this abuse! Please leave!"

Seto stood, stunned, watching as tears cascaded down Satoya's cheeks. The boy walked to the door and opened it, pointing outside. Seto stared for a bit longer then bowed his head in a nod and walked out of the apartment. He turned and looked back in at Satoya who turned away. Seto slowly walked away, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Satoya. What is wrong with you? You said you wanted to see him! You said you wanted him back!" Leana exclaimed, closing the door.

"But… I don't know! I don't know anymore!" Satoya collapsed onto the floor. Leana sat next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Ssh, it's ok, it's ok…" Leana rubbed his back in a comforting motion.

"Satoya… Seto Kaiba is a very proud man. He never admits mistakes. He says that other people are the cause of his mistakes. Do you know how much it took from his pride to come here to you today? It must have taken a lot for him to do that." Chaz kneeled down to their level and said in his newly learned Japanese. Satoya looked up at him with a tear-streaked face.

"Do you think he really meant it though…? I mean, what if this is just to fix what he said to the press…?" Satoya asked quietly.

"Don't be an idiot, Satoya. Kaiba-san doesn't care what the press thinks, you know that. That was true." Leana patted Satoya's hair.

"But…" Satoya was cut off by Ryou and Malik walking in.

"Hey, what's wrong with him?" Ryou kneeled beside them. Malik looked at Chaz.

"Tell us." he demanded of the American.

"Nihon-go hanasu dekimasen…" Chaz said brokenly.

"You liar! You speak it rather well!" Ryou exclaimed but Chaz just grinned sheepishly and left the apartment. Leana stood as well and handed Satoya a cd.

"Listen to that, ok? I'll see you later." she nodded to him and followed Chaz.

A/N: Ok, there ya go. Next chapter, we shall see what was on the disc given to Satoya. But first, I must leave you with a lesson in Japanese!

Nihon-go hanasu dekimasen basically means I can't speak Japanese. Obviously, Chaz was lying because he's spent about two weeks in Japan and Leana had him studying, not to mention the fact that he studied before going. Leana teaches bad habits.

And now, a few questions for you to ponder before my next update: Will Satoya and Seto ever get back together? Will they live happily ever after? WILL SOMEONE EVER TELL ME SETO'S BIRTH DATE!


	25. Chapter 25

-1A/N: School chappie.

Thanks:

Kagome-princess: Heh… Yeah, poor Seto and Satoya… Please don't kill me…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Mr. White, could I speak with you?" Seto asked in English as Chaz was roaming the hallways, searching for Leana.

"If this is about me distracting Leana from work, I swear I'll-" Chaz began in Japanese.

"No, no, it's not about that. And in English. Not many people here understand it. Please, join me in my office." Seto motioned for Chaz to follow him.

"So… What is this about…?" Chaz asked, switching to English, after sitting in a chair across from Seto. Seto sat quietly for a bit before answering.

"How do you and Miss Fairchild do it?" he finally asked.

"Ah, well, that's not something I'm willing to discuss…" Chaz turned a tomato red.

"I didn't mean that." Seto stated.

"Oh. Sorry. What did you mean?" Chaz's blush deepened from embarrassment.

"How are you two so in love? How'd you meet? How have you stayed together? Have you ever fought?" Seto rattled question after question off.

"Hey, hey, one question at a time, yeah? Ok, first, we met at the mall. My parents own a huge chain of stores and she was arguing with the cashier at one of them. I happened to be the current manager and was called out to deal with her. Her spunk and fiery attitude immediately attracted me. I managed to get her name and address out of her after allowing her to get her way. That's how we met. How we got together is a much different story." Chaz grinned at the memory.

"How did you get together?" Seto leaned forward with a notebook in his hands. He also had a pen out.

"Man, I don't know how knowing my and Leana's past will help with your trouble with Satoya." Chaz looked at the notebook dubiously.

"Just answer. I'll figure out how it'll help me." Seto ordered. Chaz sighed.

"All right, man. I went to her apartment one night and she refused to let me come in and talk to her. I kept trying; I found she often shopped at our stores and I kept asking her on a date. Leana's family didn't have much money, as I'm sure you know. She walked into one of the stores and Sarah was there. Sarah told her to leave because we didn't allow middle class in our shops. She went to slap Sarah silly so I had to step in. I grabbed her wrist and told her she couldn't do that.

"She turned around and slapped _me_ over the mess. It took her a moment, but she eventually recognized me. She said 'You let me hit the girl or cause her physical pain in any way, shape, or form, and I'll let you have your date.' Now, I couldn't pass up that deal so I allowed her to trip Sarah as she was leaving. Later that night, I was picking her up at her apartment. We went dancing." Chaz grinned again.

"So that's why she suggested Satoya and I go dancing…" Seto mused aloud.

"Did she? Hmm. That doesn't make sense. She hates dancing. She didn't tell me that at first, so she hated the whole thing. I made it up to her by taking her out to see a Broadway play thing later on in our relationship." Chaz stated. "That all you wanted to know?"

"My other questions have yet to be answered."

"Umm, we're so in love because… I have no idea. Yes, we have fought. Several times. That's why we're still together. A couple that doesn't fight, lies to each other. They don't admit their true feelings. A couple that fights too often, just isn't going to last. A couple that fights every now and then, admits their true feelings and can deal. Plus, I wouldn't let her go for all the money in the world." Chaz filled Seto in.

"So, do you think that if I stayed stubborn and didn't give up, I could get Satoya back?"

"It's very possible. Just don't make him hate you in the process." Chaz nodded.

"One more question. Would you like a job in my company while you're here?" Chaz stared.

"Leana was just saying something about me asking you for a job… I think she wants to live here permanently. Wedding and everything." Chaz said slowly.

"Would you like a job?" Seto asked again.

"Please."

"All right. Monday morning, you will be starting as my new secretary of sorts. I'll have plenty of odd jobs for you and you'll still be able to see Miss Fairchild." Seto stood, closing his notebook.

"Why not now?" Chaz stood too.

"Because at this current point in time, I'm late for school." Seto walked out, leaving Chaz staring after him.

"It's always hard for me to remember that he's only a teenager."

"Kaiba! You're late!" the teacher exclaimed as Seto strode into his fourth hour.

"I had other business to attend to." Seto said coolly.

"I don't care if you own a business nor if you were the emperor, you've had Bakura-chan working on your joint project on his own!" the teacher was new, and didn't know when to quit. Seto just looked at her before walking to his seat next to Satoya.

"Sorry I'm late and that you've been working on that thing on your own." he apologized. Satoya just waved it off as he continued working. "What can I do to help?" Satoya held out a few popsicle sticks.

"Could you glue those on the other side like I have them over here?" Satoya asked, still not looking up.

"Sure."

Ryou was just finishing his writing assignment when the alarm started to go off. He looked up quickly as Malik jumped up. All around, people started to scream and go into hysterics.

"Malik, did Marik pull the fire alarm again?" Ryou asked worriedly.

"No… Did Bakura?" Ryou shook his head. Then, Bakura burst into the room.

"Ryou! The fire! It's in Satoya's class! I can't get the door open, they're stuck in there!" he yelled across the room. Of course, that only encouraged the hysterics of the girls.

"Weren't you watching?" Malik asked.

"So I went to get a drink! Sue me!" Bakura grabbed their arms and dragged them outside the classrooms. "We've got to get out of here."

"What about Satoya and Marik?" Ryou asked.

"Marik's waiting for us downstairs. We can't help Satoya. We'll have to hope his magic can save him…" Malik said sadly.

"But-" Bakura and Malik bodily dragged Ryou down the stairs.

No one was sure exactly how it started. There was just a window breaking and then the fire erupted on the teacher's desk. Seto had pulled Satoya down under his desk once the window broke. The two sat in the front of the class.

"What's going on?" Satoya asked, shrinking back from the approaching fire.

"Dammit, not while I'm at school…" Seto muttered, standing and pulling Satoya toward the door, where there was a crowd of students. The teacher lay burned beside her desk.

"We can't get the door open! We're all going to die!" the group wailed piteously.

Seto growled and moved over to the windows. He had Satoya stand several feet away as he grabbed a chair and heaved it through a window. As the glass shattered from the impact of the chair, he heard a whimper from Satoya and turned to see the boy right in the path of a tendril of flame. He reached out and managed to grab Satoya, shielding him from the fire.

The searing pain he felt was no other pain he'd ever felt before. It felt like his entire back was on fire. The agony was enough to make him cry out. Him, the great Seto Kaiba, cry out in pain. He felt Satoya pull him toward the broken window, where the last of the students were jumping out.

The pain intensified when the cold air hit his burns as Satoya pulled the two of them out the window. He winced as they hit the ground, then thanked his lucky stars that they were only on the second story. Many people crowded around them, whispering.

"Ok, move away! Nothing here to see!" Leana's voice reached them and the students moved to make a path for her.

"Oh, gods! Kaiba-sama! Satoya-san!" Chaz kneeled next to them and helped Leana lift them. Leana drew a breath in a hiss.

"Those burns look horrible, Kaiba-san… Shall we get you two to the hospital?" she asked.

"No. Home." Seto answered.

"I think it'd be a good idea to go to the hospital, Kaiba-sama. Satoya-san seems to have a broken leg…" Chaz said, picking Satoya up behind his head and knees, which caused Satoya to whimper in pain. "Sorry." he added.

"Fine. To the hospital. Pick up Mokuba on the way."

A/N: Ok, that's not how I'd first imagined it… But, I couldn't think of anything so the fire just crept in. No harm, please! R&R! ;;


	26. Chapter 26

-1A/N: Whew, here comes chapter 26!

Thanks:

Mini-Murderdoll: Oh! You're back! I've missed you! Thanks for your reviews!

Ash89: New reviewer! Yay! I'm glad you like this! Leana? Start the fire? You'll just have to read and find out.

Kagome-princess: grin I'm glad you like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Haven't I made that clear yet? Oh, I also don't own the song 'Listen to Your Heart' that is originally by I believe Roxanne, but I'm using the version by DHT. I don't own those either. Duh.

Seto lay on his stomach, looking at the hospital bed that Satoya was currently sleeping in. He greatly despised the fact that Satoya was put in danger by Seto's presence. But what if Seto hadn't gone in that day? What if the bomb had been thrown into the class even when Seto wasn't there? What would have happened?

"Seto…?" Satoya's voice pulled Seto out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Seto caught Satoya's gaze.

"What…happened? I just remember a fire… And jumping out of a window…" Satoya murmured.

"Someone attempted to destroy the school. I think they were after me." Seto answered. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, but my leg hurts…" Satoya answered. "Are you? You… saved me from being burned… Thank you…"

"There's no need to thank me. I did it because I refuse to let someone I love get hurt." Seto said.

Satoya blinked and looked away from the cold ice blue of Seto's eyes. He stared at the ceiling as he remembered the CD that Leana had given him earlier that week. It was an American singer and he had had to have Ryou translate it for him.

/Listen to your heart when he's calling for you

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

But listen to your heart

Before

You tell him goodbye/

That was the chorus. Satoya had cried for about a half-hour, with this song on repeat. That was before Ryou and Malik had come in and confiscated the CD, threatening to castrate Chaz and whap Leana for this. Of course, Satoya had stolen it back when they were not home.

"Satoya…? I'm sorry if I've gone and upset you again. I'd been planning to tell you this since before _she_1 came. Maybe this was the wrong time, but I figured that I needed to tell you when I could…" Seto started, trying to explain himself.

"Don't… Don't apologize… I'm the one that's sorry… I had over-reacted and-" Satoya was cut off by a commotion outside the room.

"What the hell do you mean? How are we suspects in this mess? We WORK for him!" Leana's voice carried into their room. There was a murmured reply and then Chaz's voice was the one yelling.

"You take your hands off her! I'll not have you man-handling my fiancé!"

"What the hell is going on out there…?" Seto stared at the door, as though expecting answers to burst right through it.

Which they did.

"Satoya!" Ryou about burst into tears when he saw Satoya.

"Um, hi, Ryou-kun… What's going on out there?" Satoya asked.

"Oh, the police were trying to take Chaz and Leana into the station because they thought that those two started the fire." Ryou answered.

"'Were?'" Seto asked. Ryou glared at him before answering.

"Marik and Bakura are taking care of it."

"Oh, don't let them get taken in!" Satoya exclaimed.

"They won't. Bakura and Marik have too much of a history with the police to be taken in. So, they decided to take care of helping Leana and Chaz out." Ryou shrugged. "Not that it'd be a bad thing for those two to get taken in and learn a lesson. Bakura and Marik, I mean."

"Where's Malik-kun?" Satoya asked.

"Ah, Isis wanted to make sure he was all right." Ryou laughed evilly.

A/N: Whew, and there's another chapter! R&R!


	27. Chapter 27

-1A/N: I'm only writing this because one, I just got all sliced up in Resident Evil 4, and two, I got new reviewers! New reviewers as well as old make Kuro smile.

Thanks:

Japan: Well, go ahead and draw him but I request that I get a copy. I'm glad you like it so much. Here's the update.

Ash89: Here's some more, I hope this makes you happy.

Disclaimer: I'm getting sick of these. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

MELTING OF THE HEART

After a month, Seto was allowed to return home. He was told no strenuous activity, since his burns weren't completely healed yet.

As he stepped into the mansion, he noticed that it was completely quiet. Obviously, Mokuba had probably gone to visit Satoya. Seto sighed, feeling a bit put out that his little brother would forget that he was coming home today. He slowly walked into the living room and sat on the couch, pulling out a phone. He wanted to make sure that Leana and Chaz were all right, as they were being held in the U.S. embassy until the case is solved.

"Hello?" Leana's voice answered on the other line once the American's realized that it was her employer.

"Miss Fairchild. I do hope they're treating you well there." Seto said.

"Oh! Kaiba-sama! Chaz, it's Kaiba-sama!" Leana's voice was gleeful on her end. "Are you well, Kaiba-sama?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Have you two heard from Mokuba?" he asked, smiling softly. There was no one around, so he could deny it later.

"No. He's tried to visit us, but they won't let him." Leana's voice sounded angry as she switched to Japanese.

"Oh? They won't?" Seto was surprised.

"No. They let Satoya in though. Him and Ryou. Mainly because Ryou looks American, or English, you know?" Leana said before he heard her argue on the other end for a moment. Then there was a sigh. "Chaz wants to talk to you, so I'll be back in a minute."

"Kaiba-sama?" Chaz's voice came on.

"Yes." Seto answered.

"What if…Sarah was behind this?" his voice seemed to shake.

"It's possible. Have you spoken with her?" Seto asked.

"No. She's here too, but Leana said that she'd rip her eyes out if she came near us again. I'm not doubting it, either." Seto could hear a muffled 'Hey! I heard that!' from the other end.

"I wouldn't either. Well, as long as you two are all right…"

"Wait. Leana wanted to ask you a few questions, since you called." Chaz stopped Seto.

"All right. I'm not busy, any way." It actually made him feel good, the two _wanting_ to talk to him.

As he spoke with them, he never noticed the blonde head of hair peek into the room and wave to others behind him. He never noticed the people that snuck passed the doorway of the living room with decorations and things.

That was, until the music threatened to make his ears bleed.

"Well, seems like we've done our job. Talk to you later, Kaiba-sama!" Leana giggled and hung up.

"What the hell…?" Seto asked himself as he stared at his phone. He hung up and stood. He slowly made his way to the door only to be barred from leaving by Bakura and Marik.

"We can't let you go in just yet." Marik grinned.

"What are you two doing in my mansion? Better yet, how'd you get in?" Seto growled.

" Mokuba let us in." Bakura shrugged.

"Hey! Guys, ok!" Ryou's head popped out from the ball room. Why Seto had a ballroom was beyond him.

"All right. Let's go, Kaiba." The two each grabbed an arm and pulled him into the ballroom.

"Hey! What's going on?" Seto protested as they pulled him in. He stared once inside though.

"Thought that might get him to shut up." Malik grinned.

The room was decorated with party lights and a large DJ system. There were snacks and drinks placed beside the wall and the chairs and tables that normally decorated the room were conveniently missing. Ryou and Malik were leaning on each other, smirking while breathing heavily. Otogi and Yami were leaning on a wall, looking rather smug as well. Jou and Honda were still setting snacks out on the tables. Seto heard a door slam from behind them and turned to see Leana and Chaz run in, followed by American agents.

"We tried to ditch them, but it didn't work." Leana explained in Japanese.

"Want us to take care of them?" Bakura asked, cracking his fist.

"No, no. Don't worry about it, Bakura." Chaz said nervously.

"Aw, but Chaz…" Bakura whined.

"Hey! Shut up!" Mokuba's voice sounded from the other door leading out of the room. Seto turned to see Mokuba escorting Satoya into the room. He walked the boy all the way to Seto.

"Hello, Seto-kun…" Satoya said shyly, looking down. Seto pulled his chin up.

"You're ok, then?" he asked. Satoya nodded before hugging Seto. Leana, Ryou, and Mokuba cheered. Chaz grinned, Bakura and Marik rolled their eyes, Malik shook his head, and Jou and Honda made vomiting noises. Otogi and Yami were too busy with each other to notice what was going on.

"Let this party get started!" Leana shouted, breaking up the peaceful moment.

A/N: Hah. Now, I get to know what happens at the party and you all have to wait until I get more reviews to know! R&R!


	28. Chapter 28

-1A/N: Grin Enjoy!

Thanks:

Kagome-princess: I'd thought you'd left me!

Ashs89: Here ya go.

Ayeshagirl: I was smug? When? Well, what you want should happen soon.

Disclaimer: Me no owney.

MELTING OF THE HEART

Satoya smiled, seeing that Seto was enjoying himself. It had taken him a lot of effort in getting the others to agree to throw this party for him. Eventually, it came down to telling them that if it weren't for Seto, he wouldn't be there then.

Bakura and Marik had become the Djs because Jou and Honda weren't any good at it. Mokuba made sure that Seto didn't try to sneak off from the party. Ryou and Malik were smiling softly at each other, while dancing. Satoya didn't know where Leana and Chaz went, apparently the agents didn't either, as they were asking everyone if they'd seen the pair. Yami and Otogi had snuck off early in the party. The servants were even invited to the party, seeing as it would be such a small party with such a small group. Plus, Bakura and Marik were probably planning some kind of hell.

"Satoya…" a voice called from behind him. Before he had the chance to turn, though, he was pushed into Seto.

"I-I'm very sorry…" he stammered in apology.

"It's all right, Satoya." Seto reassured him.

There was a loud cackle before the song that was playing was cut short. Then, started a very fast, dancing type song. Once the words started, Satoya gasped and blushed deeply. Even Seto turned a bit red. Ryou looked disapprovingly at Bakura, who just grinned innocently. Malik was laughing as he pulled Ryou into a dance.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let you watch his live video!" Satoya could hear Ryou exclaiming. Satoya jumped as he felt his hands being grabbed and himself being pulled into a dance.

"Would you like to dance, Satoya?" Seto asked softly, leaning close to the pale one. Satoya's blush deepened.

"S-Sure…" he managed to say. Seto smiled and continued to pull Satoya around until he caught the beat and managed to keep up.

Leana sighed happily, watching Satoya and Seto. She leaned against a wall, eating some of the candies that were set out. She let here gaze rove around and frowned upon seeing their djs making out on the set. As her gaze fell upon Ryou and Malik, she smiled again.

"Are you done playing matchmaker?" Chaz asked softly. She nodded. "Good."

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted them to get back together?" she turned and asked of him.

"I did. I DO. But, there's also other things I want." Chaz sighed.

"Like what?" she leaned closer to him.

"For you to remember that we have a wedding we're putting off. That I'd like as much attention as they get from you…" Chaz said. "I know I'm being selfish…"

"No. It's my fault… You're right. I show them way more attention than I should. And you think I forgot the wedding? What do you think I've been talking about with Ryou and Satoya lately? They're helping me get my dress." Leana explained. "And for your information, Kaiba-sama has agreed to let us stay here."

"Oh? What about our families in America?" Chaz asked.

"YOUR family." Leana corrected.

"What do you mean?" Chaz looked at her worriedly.

"I told you that they disowned me for coming here. Well, I recently found out that they died." Leana shrugged. Chaz sighed.

"I'm sorry…"

A/N: Ack, lost all of my ideas… Ack. R&R! Next time, there'll be more Satoya and Seto. I hope…


	29. Chapter 29

-1A/N: I'm baaaack!

Thanks:

Ayeshagirl: Here's their moving forward bit.

Kagome-princess: Heh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warnings: Sex.

MELTING OF THE HEART

After the party, Ryou and Malik herded a drunken Bakura and Marik out the door, waving goodbye. The two resisted until a vicious shove from Ryou sent Bakura sprawling. That got the two moving quickly.

"See ya, Kaiba-sama!" Leana smiled. She and Chaz walked out of the mansion, hand in hand, American agents trailing along.

Yami and Otogi walked back into the ball room and looked around in confusion. Seeing the lights on and everyone else leaving, they blushed, pushed at each other, then ran out. Mokuba was sleeping under one of the tables, as were Jou and Honda. The servants had already began to clean up.

"Hey." The servants turned to Seto. "Don't worry about cleaning up tonight. Do it tomorrow." he said.

"Are… Are you sure, sir?" one of them ventured to ask.

"Of course. Now get to bed." Seto nodded. The servants bowed and left.

Seto kneeled and pulled Mokuba out from under the table. Mokuba opened his eyes and blinked sleepily. Seto just smiled and picked him up, standing. Mokuba re-closed his eyes and curled up against Seto's chest. Seto motioned Satoya to follow him upstairs.

"What about Jounouchi and Honda?" Satoya asked quietly.

"Don't worry about them. Just let them sleep." Seto answered.

Satoya hesitated then nodded. He followed as Seto started to walk up the stairs. Seto stopped to deposit Mokuba into his room and tucked the young boy in. Satoya watched as he stroked Mokuba's hair before coming back out. He began to walk for the elevator next. The two climbed into it and Seto pressed the 4 button.

"…Where will you sleep…?" Seto asked.

"…Where do you want me to sleep?" Satoya responded with a question.

"Up to you." Seto shrugged.

"Then with you." Satoya glanced at Seto shyly. Seto looked up quickly.

"You mean it?"

"Did I say it?"

"That's a yes, correct?"

"Correct." Satoya smiled as Seto pulled the boy close.

Satoya whimpered into the kiss as his back hit Seto's door pretty hard. He was quickly caught up in the kiss again as Seto opened the door and the two almost fell when it opened. Satoya giggled as Seto swore and apologized.

"It's ok…" The two clumsily made their way over Seto's clothes piles to the large bed.

Seto softly pushed Satoya onto the bed and climbed on top of the boy. He leaned down and captured Satoya's lips in a heated kiss. Satoya reached up and fisted Seto's hair with his hands. Seto's hands, however, were traveling lower on the boy beneath him, finding the bottom of a shirt and pulling it up. Satoya pouted as the kiss ended and he had to release Seto's hair, allowing the shirt to vacate his body. As soon as the shirt was gone, the kiss continued and Satoya's hands found their places again.

Seto's hands continued their descent and found the button on Satoya's jeans. He quickly undid it and began to slip them down Satoya's legs. Satoya released Seto's hair and began to work on the buttons on Seto's shirt. It wasn't long before the shirt hung open and Satoya's nimble fingers moved on to Seto's pants. They broke off their kiss, panting for breath. Satoya's chest rose with the force of his deep breathing, his face was red from the blush of his modesty, and his lips bruised from the force of their kisses.

Seto sat, straddling his waist, looking down on his tenshi. He trailed a hand down the lines of Satoya's chest, finding no flaws in his view. Satoya giggled from the contact and Seto smiled. He leaned down, pushing off their pants and sucked on one of Satoya's nipples, causing a gasp from the sensitive boy. He looked up to see Satoya's golden eyes glazed over in pleasure. He sat up again and pushed their underwear off.

"Ai shiteru… Ai shiteru, my tenshi… Tell me if it begins to hurt…" Seto whispered, after grabbing a tube of lotion.

He coated his fingers in the lotion and slowly slipped one into Satoya. Satoya's face scrunched up then relaxed, his inner muscles clenching tightly. He tried to relax, but was losing the battle. Seto reached down with his other hand, rubbing the smaller boy's shaft, earning a gasp for his work. Slowly, Satoya released his death grip on Seto's finger.

Seto began to pull the finger out and press it back in. Satoya moaned and arched. He stretched his arms out and entwined his fingers in the blankets. After a short moment, Seto slowly pressed a second finger in, causing a brief grimace on Satoya's part before a lust filled moan escaped the lips of the boy.

Once feeling that Satoya was sufficiently prepared, Seto pulled his fingers out. Satoya whined, and glared slightly at the loss of Seto's fingers. Seto smiled reassuringly and kissed him softly, rubbing his fingers over himself. He coated his member and grinned with anticipation. He positioned himself and pressed inside of the smaller being.

Satoya and Seto moaned simultaneously at the feeling and Satoya reached up, catching hold of Seto's shoulders. Seto waited for a moment before continuing his press into Satoya. Once he was fully encased, he began to pull out and push in. It wasn't long before Satoya had caught on to Seto's rhythm and began to counter it.

After a period of time, Satoya's eyes widened and he mouthed Seto's name. He orgasmed, leaving his seed on Seto's stomach. Seto's panted and released his seed into the warmth of Satoya, before pulling out and collapsing next to him. Satoya snuggled close to Seto and closed his eyes tiredly. Seto smiled closing his eyes as well as pulling a blanket over them.

"Ai shiteru, Satoya, ai shiteru."

A/N: Aw, was that sweet or not? Um, I think this is the last chapter. Review and let me know what you think.


	30. Chapter 30

-1A/N: Ok, this is most definitely the last chapter. I'm sorry guys, but this thing is now 30 chapters long and I'm running clear out of ideas.

Thanks…:

Ayeshagirl: Bleh. You don't like how I write my fics, do you?

Kagome-princess: Always supporting, you are!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

MELTING OF THE HEART EPILOGUE

Satoya opened his eyes to find his face full of brown hair. He smiled softly, bringing a hand up to smooth the hair down and find Seto's head against his chest. Seto's arms were wrapped around Satoya. Satoya giggled lightly and wrapped his arms around the sleeping CEO. He then closed his eyes again, content to wait for the other to awaken.

A few minutes later, he vaguely thought he heard voices outside the door, but he dismissed it. The voices persisted, however, so he opened his eyes and glared at the door.

"Who's there?" Satoya called out, loud enough to be heard, but not loud enough to wake Seto.

When the voices quieted, Satoya smiled again and closed his eyes again. This time, there were no noises to disturb him until he was on the verge of sleep.

The door slowly inched open and two heads peeked in. The black-haired head glanced up at the brown-haired head. The brown-haired head shook and disappeared from the doorway. The other head, however, grew until the body it was attached to stood inside the room. The small body silently crept toward the bed, staring at its occupants for any movement. When no movement was seen, a camera was brought up and focused on the two in the bed.

FLASH.

Satoya opened his eyes quickly then groaned and closed them again as all he saw was colors. He felt Seto stir in his arms and turn over, facing the direction the flash came from. There was a gasp, a nervous giggle, and a low growl.

"Mokuba. You better not be hiding a camera behind your back." Seto's voice was quite civil.

"No, no, of course not, Big Brother. What could have ever made you think that?" Mokuba's voice wavered.

"The fact that I still can't see from a flash of light." Satoya spoke up, trying the whole 'open his eyes' thing again. He could see again.

"Give me the camera, Mokuba." Seto sat up, pulling the blankets with him. Satoya eeped and pulled some back.

"No way! I'm gonna sell these!" Mokuba ran from the room.

Seto growled, jumped up, grabbed some pants, and pulled them on. He turned and looked back at Satoya who smiled softly.

"Don't hurt him too badly."

"Thank you." Seto ran out.

When Satoya had finally chosen one of Seto's outfits that wasn't too big for him and made his way done stairs, Mokuba had been caught. The young boy was begging Seto to not throw the camera into the garbage. Satoya laughed as Mokuba turned to him, begging him to make Seto see reason.

"Mokuba-kun, you were the one that took a picture of us sleeping." Satoya said kindly.

"What? I was just doing as asked!" Mokuba insisted.

"And who asked this of you?" Seto demanded, still holding the camera over the trash bin.

"Marik and Bakura. Who else? Oh, Malik was a part too. He just told me not to say anything because Ryou will make him sleep on the couch." Mokuba answered. "Can I have my camera back?"

"No, you cannot." Seto tossed the camera at a servant. "He's not to get his hands on that again, understood?"

"Of course, sir." The girl nodded.

"But Big Brother!" Mokuba began to whine.

"Quiet. Didn't you have somewhere to go today?" Seto asked.

"Oh! I totally forgot! Namu's birthday is today!" Mokuba ran out the front door. He came back in after a few seconds. "Can I have some money so I could get him a gift?" Seto threw him a credit card and he was gone again.

"How are you holding up, Satoya?" Seto turned the boy.

"I'm good!" Satoya smiled.

"No pain?"

"Nope. Not really. A twinge here and there, but all is good!" Satoya walked over to the CEO.

"You sure?" Seto pulled the other into a hug.

"Hey! Get a room!" They turned to see that Honda and Jou had finally woken up.

"How about you two get out of my house?" Seto suggested mockingly.

"He's got a point, Jou." Honda said, leaning on the other boy.

"Yeah, yeah. Like we asked to stay the night here." Jou led the way to the door. Honda followed.

"Well, second distraction, decimated." Seto said, returning his attention to Satoya.

"Decimated? Isn't that term just a little harsh?" Satoya asked, giggling slightly.

"Not really." Seto scooped the smaller body up and carried him to the living room, where he set him onto the couch. "Hungry?" When Satoya nodded, he walked into the kitchen.

Satoya waited for a little bit before becoming a bit worried. When he heard a yelp and someone yell for a fire extinguisher, he knew something bad had happened. He got up and made his way to the kitchen.

"Seto?" Satoya peeked into the smoke-filled kitchen.

"Just a second Satoya! I think there's something salvageable." Seto called back.

"No, Kaiba-sama. There's nothing salvageable. Whatever survived the fire is probably poisonous." a female servant's voice sounded. "Just take him out to eat, ok?"

"Are you kicking me out of my kitchen?" Seto's voice asked 'sweetly.'

"Yes, Seto, she is." Satoya giggled. "And I don't blame her. Come on out here."

"Coming, coming." Seto joined the other in the hallway.

"Now, what have we learned today?" Satoya asked.

"Not to play in the kitchen?" Seto went along with Satoya's fun.

"Very good." Satoya giggled again.

Seto glared death as the phone began to ring. Satoya sighed and pushed Seto towards it, knowing it was probably important. Seto looked between Satoya and the phone and back again, before moving back to Satoya.

"No longer will the business take up my life…" Seto whispered softly to the smaller boy, leaning down to kiss him. The two were still sharing mouths as the answering machine picked up.

"Kaiba-sama? Satoya-kun? Heeellooooo! Is anyone there?" Leana's voice went unanswered.

A/N: That better satisfy your need for sweetness because I'm really bad at being sweet. That's the end! There you go! From now on, I'll reply using the site's services! Oh, if anyone would like me to write them a one shot, let me know. I'm open to do it. You all just have to let me know what anime, what couples, and possibly the descriptions/profiles as I may not know who you speak of! See ya!


End file.
